


Limbo sin espacio o tiempo concreto

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [75]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Burns, Camping, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Dating, Drama, Drinking, F/M, Female Georg Listing, First Kiss, Flirting, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, Jealousy, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Meeting cute, Mentions of Bushido, Mentions of Cro/Carlo Waibel, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Break Up, Rain, References to Drugs, References to the Beatles, Romantic Gestures, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Unrequited Crush, music festivals
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 67] Donde el momento es el apropiado y las circunstancias se prestan para marcar un antes y un después en Gustav. Y también para Georgie.





	Limbo sin espacio o tiempo concreto

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca me di cuenta de la longitud del one-shot hasta que fue demasiado tarde. No me arrepentí de escribirlo así, pero sí de betearlo.

**Limbo sin espacio o tiempo concreto**

 

Con Georgie de vuelta en México y las aguas vueltas a su cauce en su familia, Gustav retomó su rutina de antes donde se levantaba temprano, se ejercitaba, hacía sus tres comidas balanceadas, y se reunía a salir con su nuevo grupo de amigos. En concreto, con Julia, a quien luego de una ausencia de casi dos semanas sin ver, abrazó con alegría cuando se reunieron a cenar en un tugurio deprimente en el que por casualidad la pizza grasosa que servían ahí era la mejor en esa zona de Magdeburg.

—¡Qué alegría verte! —Correspondió Julia el gesto, y ocupando sus asientos uno frente al otro en una mesa tipo cabina, no tardó nada el mesero que los iba a atender en saludarlos y preguntar por su orden.

Tras pedir dos vasos de refresco (coca regular para Gustav y coca light para Julia) y una pizza grande de salami y jamón, empezaron a ponerse al día.

—Bah, no me ha pasado nada interesante salvo que mi jefe es un idiota, pero eso ya lo sabes de sobra porque nunca me lo callo. En cambio tú… Lo siento mucho por tu pérdida —le tomó Julia la mano a Gustav por encima de la mesa y éste aceptó el calor de su contacto como parte del proceso de sanación—. ¿Cómo estás ahora?

—Mejor. Tuve tiempo para prepararme. Fue mejor así que si Nana hubiera fallecido de pronto. Además, tuvimos otros problemas de qué preocuparnos…

Narrándole en una versión corta los líos que el testamento había acarreado a su familia, Julia lo escuchó paciente, abriendo cada vez más los ojos según Gustav le contaba las peleas durante la reunión postfuneral y las que le siguieron cuando al siguiente día hábil varias miembros se reunieron para reclamar ante las autoridades que ese testamento tenía que ser anulado, sólo para darse de topes en la nariz contra un muro cuando la ley no se puso de su lado porque aquel era un documento legal y notariado que inamovible no se podía imputar. Gustav había abrigado un cierto temor de que las leyes alemanas en las que tanto confiaban se volvieran en su contra, y en un giro dramático como ocurría en programas de televisión se manifestaran a favor de sus familiares ambiciosos de dinero y la última voluntad de Nana se viera afectada. No por él, que había heredado una casa de campo y seguía sin saber qué hacer con ella, o Franziska que en cambio se había quedado con la residencia de Nana y estaba en planes de mudanza en cuanto terminara el contrato de su piso, así como tampoco por sus padres o demás familia cuyo nombre sí había aparecido en el testamento, que a ninguno de ellos les terminaba de sentar bien el haber sido beneficiarios, sino por la rabia que les daría de ver que aquellos a quienes habían considerado sangre de su sangre les hubieran dado la espalda y los agredieran apenas percatarse que Nana había visto más allá de sus intenciones superfluas y los castigó con el frío de su indiferencia al no tomarlos en consideración para el reparto de bienes.

—No se trata de tanto de las propiedades o el resto que Nana dejó en su testamento, sino la actitud de ciertas personas… —Dijo Gustav, alternando sus oraciones entre sorbitos a su bebida—. Pero Nana era así de precavida, y sospecho que ella supo desde un inicio quiénes estarían con ella al final de su vida y decidió actuar acorde a ello. Y no lo digo por mí… Yo hice lo que pude, pero no me da la impresión de haber hecho un cambio significativo. En cambio mi hermana…

—Entonces Nana no se equivocó al entregarle a ella su casa, ¿no?

—Ciertamente no… Mi hermana fue quien más duro pasó el trago de su muerte, y a cambio hoy tiene una casa. No es una equivalencia que cace bien con su consciencia, pero como ella mismo lo definió, cuidó de Nana por gusto propio y Nana hizo lo mismo al incluirla en su testamento, así que están a mano.

Justo entonces apareció el mesero con su pizza, y Gustav cogió dos gruesas rebanadas con abundante queso. El aroma, que de por sí era fuerte y especiado, sólo contribuyó a hacerle salivar.

—Muero de hambre —dijo Julia antes de hincarle el diente al contenido de su plato, y por unos minutos el único ruido que se escuchó en su mesa fue el de la comida y la bebida al ser ingerida con fruición.

Apenas aplacaron sus estómagos, Julia sacó a colación el tema por el cual había invitado a Gustav a salir esa noche.

—No sé si te interese, pero este verano saldré con unos amigos del Gymnasium a un par de festivales al aire libre y pensé que te gustaría acompañarme. Es por lo general durante los fines de semana, aunque también aproveché para acomodar algunos de mis días libres entre semana para los conciertos que más me interesan. Algunos sitios quedan lejos y nos tocaría acampar en tiendas de campaña al aire libre, pero no tiene nada que ver con esas otras acampadas en el bosque. Si no te molesta orinar en un retrete portátil y el ambiente despreocupado y un poquitín moralmente ambiguo con las drogas blandas y el sexo recreativo, creo que te podrías pasar un buen rato.

—Suena… ¿Divertido? —Emitió Gustav un juicio parcial, puesto que no era fan de dormir en el suelo por más que su saco de dormir le amortiguara la dureza del terreno, además que meses de continuo dormir en literas le habían hecho adicto a volver a su propia cama cada noche, pero a la vez le apetecía salir de la ciudad y no quedarse encerrado durante los dos meses que tenía por delante contando los días hasta el retorno de Georgie. El plan de Julia, si bien no era lo que él habría sugerido en primera instancia, también era una opción válida, que conforme le daba más vueltas y lo analizaba desde otras perspectivas, le resultaba cada vez más interesante.

—En total seríamos algo así como diez o doce personas las que iríamos a este viaje. Mi amigo Dov tiene una camioneta donde cabríamos todos si viajamos ligero. Lo único que pide es cooperación para la gasolina y que la música de la radio no sea country. Ah, y la asistencia de miembros varía. No siempre seríamos los mismos, ya que los festivales a los que vamos son un tanto variados en tema de géneros y bandas participantes, pero por lo general el número de asistentes se mantiene regular.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Hay uno de rap, uno de bandas netamente alemanas y recientes, otro de rock y metal con bandas escandinavas que estoy segura que te pueden interesar, y si no me falla la memoria también uno de música tradicional europea en el que habrá demostraciones de baile. Al año pasado vi algo similar pero de un conjunto de Estonia, y no estuvo nada mal. Básicamente, de todo un poco. Tampoco es obligatorio quedarse todo el show. La última vez memoricé el programa, así que salí a caminar y me uní a un campamento con fogata en donde estaban asando bombones y malvaviscos, y volví a tiempo para escuchar la banda que me interesaba. Es un viaje de libertad en muchos sentidos, ¿sabes?

Gustav se sonrió. —Eso parece.

—¿Y te interesa? Porque… —Julia se limpió con su servilleta el exceso de grasa en los labios—. Bueno, eres músico, y también hay conciertos en los que tocarán bandas tributo de otras que sé que te gustan. Además sería divertido salir contigo y andorrear.

—¿Andorrear? —Rió Gustav por el uso de una palabra caída en desuso y que antes sólo había escuchado de Nana… Pero por extraño que pareciera a causa del poco tiempo transcurrido desde su ausencia, esa fue la primera vez en que la mención de su nombre no atrajo pensamientos negativos o punzadas en el pecho. Tampoco el miedo de que al dolor lo sustituyera el olvido de quien había sido y sería una persona especial en su existencia, sino más bien la certeza de que la vida continuaba, y era uno el que decidía qué acarreaba consigo como una alegría o como una pena, y se negaba a transformar a Nana en eso último. Ella merecía más que eso por el impacto que había dejado en su alma.

—Oh, no te burles de mí. Era como decía mi abuela cuando todavía cuidaba ella de mí y de mis primas. Es una de sus expresiones de antaño —dijo Bianca—. De cualquier modo, es un viaje entretenido. No va a ser cómodo ni de broma, a veces los mosquitos no dejan dormir, y si llueve corres el riesgo de acabar mojado hasta el tuétano y por lo menos también hasta que volvamos  a Magdeburg. Ni hablar de que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, y a veces te topas con los idiotas más desconsiderados del mundo-…

—Woah, ¿que me intentas convencer o estás intentando lo contrario? —La interrumpió Gustav.

—A eso voy, paciencia. Sólo quiero prevenirte para que no me acuses después de publicidad fraudulenta, porque estos son viajes cortos, intensos, y que forman o destruyen amistades para toda la vida.

—¿Y qué caso crees que aplique para nosotros? —Preguntó Gustav con verdadera curiosidad. Hasta el momento él Julia se habían conocido sin pretensiones y falsedades, actuando bajo la bandera de amigos que no quieren convertirse en novios, y eso les había ayudado a vencer barreras que de otra manera no habrían cruzado. Claro que hasta el momento no se habían visto presionados por factores tan extremos como salir juntos de viaje, lidiar con el cansancio, o descubrir facetas del otro que quizá luego resultaran en desagrado.

—Estaremos bien, seguro —dijo Julia con un quiebre de muñeca para enfatizar su despreocupación—. Yo ya he ido antes y estoy preparada. Y tú, ¿no me has contado antes de todos los viajes que has hecho a acampar? Porque mientras lleves un saco para dormir y estés resignado a no ducharte hasta volver a la ciudad, estarás bien.

—Vale… Tal vez se trate de mi estómago contento por la pizza y que las bandas que mencionaste me interesen, pero sí… Acepto ir.

—¡Genial! —Sonrió Julia—. Verás que no te arrepentirás.

Y aunque dicho como frase de rutina para esos casos, la verdad es que no se equivocó en lo absoluto.

 

—¿Un festival de música? —Repitió Georgie las palabras de Gustav mientras éste usaba tenía el teléfono en altavoz y cortaba los champiñones con los que acompañaría su cena. En el fogón, el pollo estaba alcanzando un saludable color dorado.

—Exacto.

—¿Y no será peligroso? ¿Te acompañará al menos un guardaespaldas? —Preguntó Georgie con preocupación, y Gustav disminuyó la velocidad con la que utilizaba el cuchillo.

—Bueno… pues no. Me han invitado sólo a mí, no a mí plus un acompañante que trabaje para mí y resalte peor que un sexto dedo. Además Julia está segura de que no tendré nada de qué preocuparme mientras mantenga un perfil bajo, así que llevaré puesta gorra y gafas de sol. Estaba pensando en dejarme un poco la barba y el bigote, pero seh… Soy casi tan lampiño como un bebé, así que eso es secundario.

—No sé, Gus… Suena peligroso… Sé que tú y yo éramos los que menos llamábamos la atención en la banda, pero aun así siempre está el riesgo de que alguien te reconozca y se vaya de lengua.

—Ajá, ¿y qué con eso? Es una posibilidad, sí, pero un tanto remota si somos francos. Aquí en Magdeburg rara vez me detienen en la calle, y si bien mis vecinos y las personas de las tiendas alrededor saben quién soy, me tratan como uno más. No veo por qué tenga que ser diferente en otros sitios. Claro, no faltará alguna fan desquiciada que se pase un poco de la raya, pero sé defenderme, ¿vale? No pienso vivir mi vida tras cuatro muros sólo porque soy el baterista de una banda.

—Ya… No era eso lo que quise decir— se retrajo Georgie—. Diviértete, lo que sea.

—Hey… —Paró él del todo sus golpes con el cuchillo y lo dejó a un lado—. Esto es algo que hago por mí, para demostrarme que también puedo llevar una existencia normal. Ha sido duro dejar de lado las giras, los conciertos y las entrevistas, pero debí seguir adelante. Además, en _verdad_ quiero ir a esos festivales.

—¿Por Julia, uh? —Murmuró Georgie tan bajo que creyó Gustav que sus oídos lo traicionaban, pero de cualquier modo se lo aclaró.

—Sí. Porque es una buena amiga que me ha invitado a hacer algo divertido. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ¿ok? Nada en absoluto.

Ya fuera que aplicara para el tema de la fama y las fans que pudieran acosarlo, o para aplacar los evidentes celos con los que Georgie a veces reaccionaba a las anécdotas que éste le contaba de Julia, de cualquier modo la bajista expresó su inconformidad con un gruñido y la temida frase de esos casos.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Y aunque en parte le molestó llevarle la contra, Gustav así lo hizo.

 

El primer festival de música al que Gustav asistió oficialmente como espectador y no como participante activo fue el último sábado del mes de junio. La locación se llevó a cabo al sur de Alemania, donde el verano estaba en pleno apogeo y la frente se les perlaba de sudor al menor esfuerzo. Reuniéndose desde el viernes en la tarde para abordar la camioneta de Dov y recorrer los kilómetros que los separaban del campo al aire libre donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, Julia le presentó a Gustav a una docena de amigos y conocidos de los que él apenas retuvo el nombre o el rostro. Igual que él, sus nuevos compañeros de viaje vestían ropa cómoda y ligera; los hombres pantalones tipo cargo o bermudas, calzado que podía ser tenis o sandalias, camisetas de algodón, y la ocasional prenda sin mangas y cuello ancho que a la menor provocación se levantaban para abanicarse la piel húmeda; las chicas en variaciones de shorts cortos y blusas de tirantes delgados, vestidos florales y de tela semitransparente, así como jeans rotos y camisas de manga larga para protegerse del sol pero con un top abajo en el que abundaban los escotes y franjas del estómago descubiertas.

Para no correr riesgos, Gustav decidió enmascarar su profesión, revelando que era músico pero sin entrar en detalles, y Julia corroboró su historia para acallar con ello cualquier otra sospecha. El plan era viajar durante el viernes y arribar a su destino poco después de la una, apenas con el tiempo justo para dormir un par de horas antes de ponerse en pie y empezar el festival con ánimos renovados.

Esa mañana fue la primera en la que Gustav descubrió la delicia de comer huevos con salchicha de un sartén comunal y llevar a cabo esas preparaciones mediante la parrilla eléctrica que Dov tenía adaptada su vehículo. Una segunda conexión conectó la tostadora de la que comieron entre todos una barra entera de pan y un frasco con mermelada, y a pesar de la sencillez de su platillo, a Gustav le supo delicioso.

—Las bandas empiezan a tocar a mediodía, pero no hay ninguna que me llame la atención. ¿Qué tal tú? —Corroboró Julia con él y Gustav revisó de uno de los volantes los horarios.

—Esa de las cuatro me interesa, y también la de las ocho.

—Nosotros iremos a reabastecernos de agua —dijeron tres amigas de Julia, y aunque Gustav no las recordaba por nombre, se ofreció a acompañarlas cuando vio que cargaban un recipiente de casi veinte litros y que seguro una vez lleno será una pesadilla traer de vuelta.

El camino de ida y vuelta les sirvió para conectar, y fue así como Gustav regresó sonrojado al lado de Julia.

—Tu amiga la pelirroja me tocó el trasero —le dijo apenas estuvieron a solas.

—No te sorprendas —rió Julia—. Ella es Tanya, y siempre fue descarada con los chicos. Sé de buena fuente que le gustas, así que prepárate para el abordaje.

Gustav se rascó la punta de la nariz. —Nah. Vine a escuchar música, no a ligar. Además es tu amiga, eso no me parecería lo correcto.

—Qué va —desestimó Julia aquella afirmación—. No te preocupes por mí. Si eso es lo que quieres, adelante por ello, tigre. Eso sí, te advierto que el interés de Tanya será final una vez que obtenga lo que busca de ti, así que no digas que no te lo advertí.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta —prometió Gustav, convencido de que lo mejor sería de ahí en adelante mantener sus distancias con Tanya.

El resto de su mañana transcurrió charlando aquí y allá con el resto de amigos de Julia y disfrutando del calor que raras veces se podía apreciar en Magdeburg con sus cielos nublados y constante lluvia. Al sur de Alemania reinaba un clima más cálido que en otras áreas, y las temperaturas sobrepasaron los 30ºC a eso de las once, así que Gustav imitó al resto de los hombres y se despojó de su playera para sobrellevar mejor el sofoco que reinaba en la región.

Tal como Julia se lo había previsto, Tanya se ofreció solícita a untarle crema bloqueadora en los hombros y la espalda, y tras meditarlo unos segundos y contemplar las pecas que ésta tenía sobre las mejillas, aceptó. Como reflexionó mientras Tanya le masajeaba el área y lo hacía con movimientos largos y sensuales, no había nada de malo en un poco de jugueteo, que a fin de cuentas no estaba en sus planes invitarla a su tienda de campaña ni tampoco visitarla en la suya, así que en lugar de pagarle con un beso como ella pidió de recompensa, mejor fue a la hielera y le regaló una de los refrescos que ahí se encontraban.

Con Julia acudió a ver un par de presentaciones que a ambos les interesaron, y alternaban con vueltas al lugar donde habían montado el campamento y donde el resto de sus compañeros de viaje tenían puesta una fogata y empezaban a dosificarse el alcohol.

De primera mano Gustav rechazó los ofrecimientos de beber cerveza, pero conforme el calor fue alcanzando su punto álgido y la sed se le hizo imposible de aplacar con agua y refresco, acabó por aceptar una lata y se tendió a la sombra de un toldo sobre una manta y con Julia a un lado.

—¿Qué tal te lo has pasado? —Preguntó ella, que a su vez bebía también una cerveza y se pegaba la lata a la frente y al cuello para refrescarse.

—Bien. Mejor de lo que esperaba, de hecho. Los sanitarios portátiles no son tan horribles como los recordaba, y tus amigos son agradables.

—A ellos también les has caído de maravilla. Bueno… A Tanya sobre todo. Me ha preguntado si tienes una novia que te espere en casa y he tenido que ser sincera al respecto.

—No hay problema, no te preocupes. Aunque me temo que esta noche intentará algún avance contigo. No es conocida precisamente por su paciencia, así que yo que tú cuidaría bien de cuánto bebo, a menos que…

—¿Uh? —Las comisuras de los labios de Gustav se curvaron hacia arriba—. Nah. Temo confesarte que ese rollo de amor de una noche no es lo mío.

—¿Ah no?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Vaya… —Julia se limpió un poco de humedad que le corría por el cuello—. Es lo que habría supuesto con tu vida de rockstar y todo eso. Una chica nueva en cada ciudad que visitaras, fiestas alocadas con alcohol y drogas, orgías y, no sé, aventuras que me harían escandalizarme.

—Qué imaginación la tuya… No, qué va —denegó Gustav con la cabeza—. Hubo fiestas, por supuesto, donde había actividades ilegales, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero no era nuestro estilo para nada. Yo… —Hesitó antes de proseguir, pero su confianza en Julia le dio el empujón que le faltaba—. Yo tenía a esa novia de la que te he hablado antes, y era quien me mantenía con los pies puestos en la tierra. Al menos por la mayor parte del tiempo, que lo admito, alguna que otra vez tuve una resaca de campeonato…

—¿Y todavía la extrañas? Uhm, ¿la quieres?

Gustav bebió un largo trago de su cerveza antes de responder. —Sí. Cada día un poco diferente al anterior, pero básicamente sí.

—Wow…

—Pero no es ninguna historia de amor que valga la pena contar —masculló Gustav, abandonando su posición supina para reincorporarse a medias, y apoyado de costado sobre un codo, explicarse mejor ante Julia—. Cometimos tantos errores… Y hubo tantas dificultades… Muchas de las cuales no pudimos superar… Por la mayor parte fue nuestra culpa, pero tampoco el medio en el que nos encontrábamos fue el apropiado.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Que ella se fue. La mierda rebasó los niveles tolerables y se marchó. También tuve yo que ver ahí con un par de idioteces que no supe solucionar. Y ella puso una barrera de protección, así no hubo manera de reconciliarnos para un tercer round.

—¿Por tercera vez? Tsk… —Julia se tiró del lóbulo de la oreja—. Persona si me meto donde no me llaman, ¿pero no son esas relaciones de romper y volver a estar juntos un poco… tóxicas?

—Sí, vale… Pero no era nada por el estilo, erm… Y no es que me esté justificando, es sólo que fuimos novios hace muchos años éramos en realidad un par de críos viviendo su primer amor, y rompimos al cabo de unos meses. Luego hubo otro periodo largo en el que tratamos de ser sólo amigos pero no funcionó, así que lo volvimos a intentar. Esa vez duró cinco años, o cuatro si tomas en cuenta que el último año nos estábamos dando un tiempo —bufó lo último, y Julia captó al instante a qué se debía aquello.

—Pero seguían juntos, ¿no?

—En todo menos en el título. Seguíamos tan inseparables como siempre; ella en mi departamento o yo en el suyo, haciendo las cosas normales que las parejas hacen. Y nunca peleábamos, pero había cierta tensión… Algunos temas quedaban vedados, y conforme pasaban las semanas y luego los meses, nos habituamos a fingir que ahí no pasaba nada malo, cuando en realidad estábamos al borde de un precipicio. Algo así…

Julia asintió una vez y se permitió unos segundos antes de preguntar. —¿Sigues en contacto con ella?

—Ajá —volvió a beber Gustav de su cerveza, esta vez hasta acabarse la última gota, porque si iban a continuar con ese tema, necesitaba del valor artificial que sólo el alcohol le podía proveer—. A diario.

—Eso explica mucho… —Murmuró Julia—. ¿Fue por eso que me dejaste claro desde un inicio que entre tú y yo no podría haber nada?

—Sí y no, verás… —Dijo Gustav, atento a la humedad que amenazaba con derramarse por los bordes de los ojos de Julia—. Los dos habíamos sido unos tercos sacados de manual, esperando que fuera el otro quien diera el primer paso y estableciera contacto… Luego llegó su cumpleaños, y por esas fechas fue cuando te conocí… Si acaso te lastimé-…

—No, oye, olvídalo —le interrumpió Julia, girando la cabeza en dirección opuesta a la de Gustav—. No sé ni por qué te pregunté eso. Fue una tontería, perdóname.

—Julia…

—Eres un excelente amigo, ¿sabes? No sé qué tal seas como novio, seguro que incluso mejor, pero como amigo has sido increíble. Y no te voy a mentir, tal vez he desarrollado por ti sentimientos no del todo platónicos, eso a sabiendas de que no sería correspondida, así que no tienes de qué inquietarte.

—Lo siento… —Murmuró Gustav a falta de una mejor contestación.

—No hay de qué —se limpió Julia los ojos con el cuello de su camiseta, y cuando se giró de vuelta hacia él reveló sus ojos irritados pero también una sonrisa sincera—. Estoy bien, en serio. Y de hecho preferiría si dejamos este momento a un lado y fingimos como si nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Despacio Gustav asintió, indeciso si era lo correcto o después corría el riesgo de que a futuro se convirtiera en algo peor, pero al cabo de una corta reflexión se decantó por lo que era su costumbre y que se resumía en ceder el mando. Si Julia quería cambiar de página, adelante, en consecuencia así actuaría él también.

A pesar de lo que se habría supuesto luego de un momento como ese, Julia se ofreció a ir a la hielera por otras dos cervezas más, y al volver era de vuelta ella como si lo ocurrido minutos atrás fuera sólo una alucinación que Gustav había sufrido por el calor y la humedad del ambiente.

Juntos disfrutaron de las últimas horas de sol asistiendo a la presentación de dos artistas más que les interesaron, y de vuelta a la base del campamento se encontraron con un buen ambiente de camaradería en el que el resto de sus compañeros seguían bebiendo y asaban salchichas al fuego como cena. Julia se unió a un grupo de amigas que requirieron de su presencia, así que Gustav hizo lo propio, y fue así como se encontró después de medianoche, un poco más de simplemente achispado, y comiendo una de las peores salchichas a las que hubiera probado jamás en la vida, pero a la vez tan hambriento que no le importaba.

Su regreso estaba pronosticado para el día siguiente en la tarde, y Gustav agradeció que fuera así, porque se auguraba una resaca de campeonato que lo haría aborrecer el sol.

Aceptando dos cervezas más, fue que pronto le dieron las dos de la madrugada y Julia volvió a su lado para recordarle que lo mejor para él sería dejar de beber antes de que vomitara.

—Oh, Jules —dijo Melvin, uno de sus amigos del Gymnasium y con quien Gustav más había conectado porque ambos compartían una pasión por Metallica—. Déjalo vivir un poco. Si vomita me ocuparé de que no se ahogue, lo juro.

—Claro, eso ya lo he escuchado antes. En Berlín durante el viaje de graduación, ¿te suena? Stefan todavía no te perdona que lo dejaras dormir sobre su propio vómito en la tina del hotel.

—¡Joder, colega! —Intervino el tal Stefan, y junto con Melvin compartió una carcajada por lo ocurrido porque ya era una historia vieja y hacía tiempo que los rencores habían desaparecido del todo entre ellos dos.

—Tú vienes conmigo —le pasó Julia el brazo a Gustav por la espalda y éste se apoyó en ella porque no se creía capaz de avanzar más de un metro en líneas recta—. Di ‘buenas noches’, Gustav.

—Buenas noches —rió éste—. Me voy porque me llevan, no porque quiero.

—¡Únete, Jules! —Volvió Melvin a la carga y con él el resto del grupo con el que Gustav charlaba antes, pero Julia los ignoró, y llevándose a Gustav consigo al área en la que habían instalado las tiendas de campaña, se aseguró de que éste localizara la suya y que se metiera dentro.

—Jo… —Masculló Gustav cuando la tarea de sacarse los zapatos superó sus habilidades actuales—. Esto es más difícil de lo que recuerdo…

—Y espera a mañana cuando la cerveza te deje más deshidratado que el sol. Olvidé mencionártelo, pero ya lo comprobarás por ti mismo —dijo Julia, que compadeciéndose de él le aflojó los cordones de sus tenis y se los sacó con movimientos precisos—. ¿Todo bien? No duermas bocarriba. No sé cuánto tomaste en realidad, pero si te sientes mareado o con náuseas procura al menos rodar de lado o sobre tu estómago.

—Ésta no es mi primera borrachera… —Masculló Gustav con los párpados pesados—. ¿Tú también te vas a dormir?

—Es el plan, pero mi compañera de tienda sigue coqueteando con un chico nuevo que conoció hoy en uno de los conciertos, y tengo la impresión de que en cualquier momento van a hacer de las suyas, y no quiero estar ahí para presenciarlo.

Gustav bostezó. —Duerme aquí entonces. Te presto mi saco para dormir, y yo me recostaré sobre esta manta —palmoteó un bulto de tela que llevaba por si acaso y que había demostrado ser de utilidad.

Julia apretó los labios. —No estoy segura que sea lo adecuado.

—¿Por?

Julia calló, y Gustav soltó un suspiro.

—Puedo dormir afuera. No me molesta.

—Gus, no —le impidió ella levantarse de donde estaba y salir—. No es necesario que seas tan amable. Tan sólo me iré a mi tienda de campaña y ya está, y si Cecile decide invitar a ese nuevo amigo suyo a pasar la noche entonces vendré a pedirte posada, ¿ok?

—Ok —accedió éste, luego Julia salió cerrando tras de sí la cremallera que le proveía de privacidad.

Gustav no tardó en quedarse dormido a pesar del ruido que todavía se escuchaba a los alrededores, una especie de mezcla entre distintas canciones porque cada grupo que acampaba traía consigo un reproductor diferente y voces en distintos estados de ebriedad. Risas también, y pisadas. Pero nada de ello le impidió a Gustav tenderse de lado con una almohada bajo la cabeza y dormirse antes de la marca de los cinco minutos.

Y así habría de seguir hasta la mañana de no ser porque el crujido de unos pies afuera de su tienda de campaña le hicieron despertar de golpe. Sin reloj donde comprobar la hora, Gustav no tuvo cómo calcular el tiempo transcurrido, pero dedujo que no había sido tanto, porque dentro de su tienda reinaba la oscuridad y la noche era completa.

A contraluz, la sombra de una mano se dirigió al cierre de su cremallera, y con movimientos un tanto torpes la abrió de arriba a abajo.

—¿Julia? —Dijo Gustav, arrastrando las palabras.

La persona que entró a la tienda de campaña con él no respondió, pero Gustav dedujo que se trataba de una chica por el aroma a flores que se mezclaba con el del alcohol.

—Shhh… —Le instó la chica, gateando hasta donde se encontraba él y recostándose a su lado—. Me perdí.

—Oh.

—Estoy un poco mareada. ¿Puedo quedarme un rato?

Gustav se talló un ojo. —Supongo… Sólo no vomites aquí. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Bianca. ¿Y tú?

—Gustav.

—Oh, es bonito. Hay varios reyes y famosos con ese nombre, ¿sabías?

—Me lo imagino —dijo él, omitiendo que técnicamente era uno más de esos famosos a los que se había sumado con ese nombre tan anodino—. Bianca también es un nombre bonito.

—Significa blanca o brillante. Lo cual es tonto tomando en cuenta que mi cabello es oscuro y mi piel se broncea con facilidad.

—Yo soy rubio. Más de pequeño que ahora, pero seh… —Aportó Gustav a la conversación sin comprender hacía dónde se dirigía.

—¿En serio? —Con una familiaridad que no le habría permitido sobrio, Gustav se dejó tocar la cabeza, y los dedos de Bianca recorrieron los cortos rizos de su cabello en un masaje agradable—. Te imaginé diferente por la voz. Más… al estilo italiano, con cabello negro y ojos de color azabache.

—Siento romperte la fantasía, son castaños…

—Y los míos azules, aunque con ciertas prendas pueden pasar como verdes. Por eso en mi familia me decían ‘la niña de los ojos caleidoscopio’.

—Es tierno. Suena a… _Lucy in the sky with diamond_ s, ¿no?

—¿Te gustan The Beatles? —Preguntó Bianca, posicionándose de costado y a escasa distancia su rostro del de Gustav. Sólo entonces pudo apreciar él la forma en la que sus mejillas se abultaban y le daban forma de corazón a su cara.

—¿A quién no?

—¡Exacto!

Hablando acerca de sus canciones favoritas, no tardaron en desviarse a los conciertos a los que habían asistido a lo largo del día y a los que planeaban ir a la mañana siguiente. Así fue como se enteró Gustav de que Bianca tenía gustos variados que iban desde el pop más dulce al metal más pesado, pasando por géneros tan variados como electrónica, folk, country y hasta rap.

—¿Rap, en serio?

—Me sé suficientes canciones de Bushido como para demostrarlo —dijo ella con orgullo.

—Ew, Bushido —se expresó Gustav sin poder contenerse, porque no sólo no era el rap de su agrado, sino que ese rapero en especial le ponía los pelos de punta. Dentro de la banda no era el único, ya que Bill se mostraba hosco apenas pronunciaban su nombre, y Georgie actuaba similar, con la adición de esgrimir una mueca que se asemejaba a la que pondría si alguien la alimentara con un limón.

—¿No te gusta?

—Se podría decir que no. Su música me da lo mismo, pero él… Jodido fanfarrón.

—Es parte de su encanto.

—Eso mismo has dicho de Justin Timberlake.

—¿So? —Extendió Bianca un dedo y le tocó la frente—. Cuestión de preferencias. No es como si fuera una experta en materia de hombres decentes y cómo elegirlos, porque si no, no me habría metido a la tienda de campaña de un total desconocido y me habría acostado a su lado.

Gustav frunció el ceño. —Si estás por sugerir que yo me voy a aprovechar de sólo porque estamos ebrios y a solas, estás en una error.

—Nah, no me has dado esa impresión en la media hora que tenemos hablando.

—Más bien como una hora —acotó él, conteniendo un bostezo—. A todo esto, ¿por qué te metiste en mi tienda de campaña? ¿Eres amiga de Julia?

—No, ¿quién es Julia? Yo vengo con el grupo de Eli y Carrie.

—No sé quiénes son esos —murmuró Gustav tras exprimirse el cerebro tratando de recordar esos dos nombres. Después de todo su grupo de viaje era amplio y podría ser que alguno de ellos tuviera ese nombre, pero por más que se esforzó no logró ponerles un rostro, prueba de que le eran desconocidos.

—Mmm… Y yo me metí en esta tienda de campaña pensando que te conocía. Eso explica las miradas extrañadas que me dieron un grupo de chicos.

—¿Frente a la fogata?

—Sí.

—Vaya con la confusión. Tu grupo de amigos debe ser el que está a un lado del nuestro. Si no me falla la memoria, montaron su campamento base a veinte metros del nuestro en dirección al norte. Donde está esa chica con cabello rosa chicle y expansiones en las orejas, ¿no?

—¡Precisamente! Ella es Zoë, e imposible de confundir, ¿eh? —Gustav asintió—. Tal vez debería de irme con ellos. Mis amigas deben de estar preocupadas de que no he vuelto. Les dije que iba al sanitario, pero no me querían dejar ir sola, y ahora entiendo por qué… Mi sentido de la orientación es pésimo.

—Habría bastado con que no te metieras en la tienda de cualquiera. A saber lo que habría pasado.

—Ya, pero tú ya no eres un cualquiera, sino Gustav, al que le gusta Metallica y no Bushido. Eso nos convierte por lo menos conocidos.

—Es una manera de verlo…

—Además me das la impresión de ser una buena persona. Otro en tu lugar ya habría intentado besarme por lo menos, y en cambio tú… A menos que seas gay.

—No lo soy —denegó éste—. No estoy para nada en contra de quien lo sea, pero a mí la idea de otro pene durante el sexo no me atrae ni una pizca.

—¿Y entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Por qué no intentaste besarme? ¿Te parezco poco atractiva?

Gustav rió, divertido como sólo en la borrachera podía estarlo cuando una chica le hacía aquel tipo de cuestionamiento. No es que hubiera mucho para apreciar, apenas distinguía su contorno, y de algo le había ayudado la descripción que ella dio de sí, pero no tanto como para que en su estado Gustav pudiera hacerse una imagen clara de Bianca.

—No soy de esa clase de persona —respondió en su lugar—. Tú estás ebria, yo lo estoy por igual, y en la mañana me habría parecido una idea de lo más estúpida.

—¿Así que me besarías estando sobrio, es eso? —Insistió Bianca, y Gustav encogió un hombro.

—Quizá. Aunque dudo poder reconocerte. Será mejor si te vas y dejamos que esto quede como un sueño de borrachos.

—Uhmph —se alzó Bianca del espacio que ocupaba al lado de Gustav, y sin más volvió a salir por la abertura de la tienda de campaña de Gustav cerrando la cremallera tras de sí.

«Raro y divertido», dictaminó Gustav apenas volvió a estar a solas y el sueño amenazó de vuelta con tomar posesión de él, «igual que el resto del viaje.»

Más de lo uno que de lo otro, pero ya habría tiempo para decidirse de cuál.

 

Luego de desayunar ramen instantáneo y asistir a la última tanda de conciertos, Gustav volvió a Magdeburg en la compañía de Dov y con Julia a un lado haciendo preguntas acerca de su encuentro de la noche anterior.

—¿Y estás seguro que no recuerdas más? —Insistió, más intrigada que el propio baterista para recolectar pistas y hacerse una mejor idea del tipo de chica con el que éste había tratado.

—No, estaba oscuro y todavía borracho. Incluso llegué a pensar que lo había soñado, pero los sueños no dejan manchas de labial rojo carmesí en las almohadas así que…

De vuelta en la ciudad y prometiendo acompañarlos la siguiente semana a otro festival que se celebraría a escasas dos horas de Magdeburg, Gustav le envió un mensaje a Georgie para confirmarle que había regresado sano y salvo, y con una queja por su pelea de antes, la llamó ‘exagerada’ por su reacción alarmista. En respuesta a ello, Georgie no le contestó sino hasta el miércoles, y eso porque Gustav no cejó en su empeño de ponerse en contacto con ella.

A ella también le contó su pequeña aventura con Bianca, y al igual que Julia, Georgie no se mostró para nada satisfecha con su encuentro.

—Pudo tratarse de una fan desquiciada con un cuchillo entre sus ropas, ¿te das cuenta? A veces pecas de confiado, Gus —le regañó ella, y el baterista desestimó sus palabras con un gruñido.

—No había luz como para que me viera a la cara y me reconociera. Ventajas además de ser el miembro más anodino de la banda. De los amigos de Julia sólo uno supo quién era, y ni siquiera me molestó con un autógrafo, mucho menos una fotografía. Además ya revisé internet, y no hay ninguna foto mía de este fin de semana, así que discúlpame por querer disfrutar de mi vida como cualquier hijo del vecino.

—Tú sabes que no es por eso… —Masculló Georgie, y en un afán de hacer las paces le preguntó del siguiente festival al que asistiría y por el que Gustav sentía mayor predilección ya que había tres bandas que se presentarían y que él quería escuchar a como diera lugar.

Al final hablaron casi dos horas, reponiendo los días perdidos en los que no habían mantenido el contacto, y a punto de despedirse, Georgie le sorprendió atrayendo su atención a un tema en el que Gustav no había reparado antes.

—Oye… —Hesitó Georgie y la línea se cargó de estática—. ¿Tú has…? Uhm, olvídalo.

—¿Qué? —La presionó Gustav, pegándose con más fuerza el auricular al costado del rostro.

—Es una estupidez, y seguro que ya no es más de mi uncumbencia.

—Georgie… Al menos dime de qué se trata para decidir si es así o no.

La bajista suspiró. —No preguntaré, pero al menos te daré un consejo: Usa condones, ¿sí?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Esos festivales de música… Ya me has hablado del alcohol y las drogas que viste, pero omitiste ese otro, ¿cómo decirlo?..., pasatiempo del que tanto se habla en esos lugares. Y está bien —se apresuró a agregar con voz cortante—. Después de todo eres hombre y-…

—Y tú mujer, y no por eso me dejas generalizar con tu género cuando se trata de quién es el mejor o el peor tras el volante, y ambos sabemos que lo eres tú sin puntos menos en tu licencia de manejar así que no hagas lo mismo conmigo. —Malhumorado, Gustav se presionó el tabique nasal entre dos dedos de su mano libre—. No empieces con eso, ¿vale?

—Sólo digo que-…

—¡Pues no lo hagas! —Gruñó con impaciencia—. ¡Esto completamente bien así!

—¿Entonces no me extrañas? —Inquirió Georgie sin ningún tono en particular—. ¿No extrañas _eso_?

—Uhhh… —Gustav se humedeció los labios—. Bueno…

—Te estoy dando carta blanca, Gus —volvió Georgie a la carga—. Eres un ser humano, en la plenitud de su vida, y sin razón para contenerse. No está dentro de mis derechos el obligarte a que lo hagas, pero por si acaso era lo que te lo impedía… por mí está bien.

«No entiendes nada», pensó Gustav, apretando los labios en una fina línea horizontal. El fallo en la argumentación de Georgie era que ésta no tomaba en consideración que los deseos de Gustav se encontraban divididos, y así como anhelaba sentir de vuelta el calor de un cuerpo contra el suyo, la humedad de los besos, las caricias confiadas y las embestidas sin represión, también era cierto que no iba a aceptar los de cualquiera, y que prefería por encima de cualquier otra mujer a Georgie en sus brazos.

Al cuerno que estuvieran pasando por una mala racha («una larga y muy jodida racha que está por cumplir el año», le recordó la parte maliciosa de su cerebro, la misma que tarde en la noche lo mantenía despierto y dando vueltas sobre el colchón), porque Gustav tenía esperanza… Ya lo habían logrado antes en el pasado, y no una, sino dos veces. “La tercera era la vencida”, y esa declaración era a la que se aferraba como una tabla de salvación cuando naufragaba en el mar de la incertidumbre.

Con septiembre a la vuelta de la esquina y en ello la promesa de Georgie de volver a Alemania, Gustav se obligaba a aguantar un poco más, siempre un poco más, poniendo pausa en su vida para volver a darle play en cuanto Georgie decidiera que ya habían tenido tiempo y espacio de sobra, y retomar así su relación en el punto en el que la habían dejado.

—Pero por mí _no_ está bien —enfatizó él el desagrado que le producía el que Georgie se mostrara tan despreocupada con el concepto de Gustav y una chica cualquiera con la que compartiría un momento que hasta entonces había estado reservado para ambos—. No me quiero acostar con alguien sólo porque sí.

—No es para tanto —murmuró Georgie—. Sí yo pude estoy segura de que tú también.

—Tom me contó que eso era una mentira tuya —la retó Gustav a contradecirse, y un silencio acompañó a su declaración—. Georgie, di algo.

—Tom no sabe nada —gruñó ella al cabo de varios segundos que se extendieron entre los dos como eternos—. Nada de nada…

—Da igual. No me importaría si así fuera —dijo Gustav, dispuesto a dejar eso en claro. Incluso si fuera cierto, así Tom hubiera errado, para él era asunto baladí. Agua bajo el puente, de un daño que lo hería en forma de celos, pero del cual estaría dispuesto a pasar por alto si Georgie volvía a su lado.

—Eres un terco… —Renegó ella.

—Tengo que serlo para igualarte —replicó con la rapidez del rayo—. Georgie, por favor… No necesitas mentirme. No hay nada en este mundo que me haga desear no estar contigo. ¿Es que no podemos tan sólo… joder, hacer las paces y ya está?

—Sabes que no. No es tan fácil.

—No dije que lo fuera, pero podemos intentarlo… Nuestra situación es diferente a la de un año atrás.

—Ya, porque no hay banda de qué preocuparnos y después de todo yo soy la responsable de la que siempre sospechó Bill para que eso ocurriera —ironizó ella, destilando rabia contenida en cada sílaba—. Y es más que eso…

—Si es por el contrato que firmamos el año pasado-… —Buscó Gustav defenderse, y sus palabras dieron justo en el clavo.

La furia de Georgie se desató como un tifón. —¡Y qué más si no!

—¡No puedo creer que sigas enojada por eso!

—¡Y yo no puedo creer que no entiendas por qué! ¡Me lastimaste, Gustav, me hiciste sufrir! ¿Pero sabes qué? A la mierda contigo, con eso y con lo demás… Ya es demasiado tarde…

—Georgie, no… Por favor —imploró Gustav, pero entonces la línea se cortó, y supo sin más que algo más se había fracturado entre ellos dos.

Un fallo más al montón.

 

Más tarde ese mismo día le envió Georgie un mensaje disculpándose por su exabrupto, pero a la par que se arrepentía por su elocuencia de antes, también le pedía un poco de tiempo, en concreto, esperar a que fuera ella quien lo volviera a contactar, y Gustav tuvo que aceptar aquello con poco más que resignación y un malestar vago en el pecho.

La semana vino y se fue sin más noticias de Georgie, y así fue como Gustav se embarcó en su segunda festival de música para el mes, con una sonrisa forzada mientras viajaba al norte de Alemania con Julia y diez de sus amigos, más Dov, el conductor designado.

Los arreglos fueron similares a la vez anterior, aparcando en un prado designado para ello y montando las tiendas de campaña con la familiaridad de quien lo hace seguido y lo disfruta. O como era en el caso de Gustav, como quien lo soporta estoico y sin expresar su preocupación por el cielo nublado y con presagios de tormenta.

—Total, si llueve al menos traje un impermeable… —Masculló para sí, limpiándose el sudor de la frente y listo para empezar con las festividades.

Con mayor confianza que antes, Gustav se entretuvo entablando charla con los amigos de Julia como si fueran suyos de toda la vida, y estos lo aceptaron en su grupo con los brazos abiertos porque Gustav era quien contaba los mejores chistes y tenía los mejores conocimientos de música, fuera cual fuera el género del que discutieran. Para ellos, Gustav era músico y nada más, sin preguntas de si pertenecía a una banda o si ese era su oficio a tiempo completo. Lo más que éste había revelado era que su instrumento era la batería, y que si bien apenas tenía nociones básicas de otros, se le daba bien el trabajar con los sintetizadores y las cajas de comando de las bocinas. Si alguien lo había reconocido por apellido o rostro como miembro de Tokio Hotel, ninguno hizo alusión a ello y Gustav tampoco utilizó ese dato a su favor, tan sólo limitándose a compartir con ellos lo que pensaba de la técnica o el sonido de tal o cual banda a la que acudían para escuchar en vivo, y que estos atendían con interés.

Tras una cena que consistió en papas asadas y un poco de queso que alguien había traído congelado en una hielera, Gustav se retiró temprano para contar con fuerzas para la mañana siguiente, y su buena disposición le hizo despertar con la salida del sol para un primer pis matutino y una sesión de estiramiento a las orillas de su campamento mientras el resto dormía y roncaba.

—Hey, buenos días, Gustav —lo saludó Adela, una de las amigas de Julia, y al igual que él una fanática del deporte y tambíen música, aunque por afición y por la guitarra, pero eso les había servido como rompehielo y seguido coincidían en otras opiniones—. ¿Listo para lo que el día de hoy nos tiene preparado?

—Claro.

Debatiendo acerca de cuál de las bandas que se presentarían en el escenario principal era la que esperaban con mayor ilusión, pronto se les fueron uniendo el resto de los compañeros, y tras desayunar unos magros panes tostados untados con mermelada y ayudándose para ello con los rescoldos de la noche anterior, emprendieron camino al descampado donde ya una pequeña multitud se reunía para las festividades.

Por la mayor parte del día permaneció Gustav con Julia y con un amigo de ella al que todos se referían como Coco, y que el baterista prefirió no averigua si se debía a su gusto por la fruta, por la droga o por la cabeza que llevaba rapada y que se asemejaba a lo primero. Para evitar roces innecesarios, optó por concentrarse en la música, y su esfuerzo se vio recompensando con una variada selección de artistas, desconocidos en su mayoría para él, pero que de cualquier modo le gustaron.

Por tratarse de un festival en el que los géneros predominantes eran el rock, punk, funk, y como cierre un poco de metal, Gustav se sintió más y más a sus anchas conforme transcurría la jornada. Con una pausa de mediodía hasta cerca de las dos, Gustav, Julia y otros amigos más se reunieron en el área de comida, y a precio de oro pagaron por una comida que no era la gran cosa, pero que con el hambre que traían devoraron en dos mordiscos.

—Me apetece una paleta helada, ¿alguien más quiere? —Se ofreció Gustav, y la mayoría dentro del grupo aceptó de buena gana un postre helado.

Las temperaturas, si bien no lo habían parecido así cuando en la mañana el cielo tenía algunas nubes, se habían disparado por encima de los 30ºC y no daban muestras de detenerse ahí, sino que siguieron subiendo hasta que tras consultar su teléfono, Gustav leyó 35ºC y sensación térmica de 38ºC con humedad de casi 60%. Lo que para entendidos en materia era “un jodido calor capaz de matar a un rinoceronte”, y que sin error se convirtió en una predicción a corto plazo.

Mientras lamía su paleta de chocolate, Gustav no pudo apartar a Georgie de su cabeza, ya que aquel era su sabor favorito, y era costumbre para ambos el compartir postre. Julia notó que su humor había cambiado, y le ofreció una mordida de su propia paleta de sabor vainilla. Gustav aceptó un mordisco, y la distracción le sirvió para sacudirse de encima la melancolía y volver a disfrutar del momento presente.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Le preguntó Julia por lo bajo—. ¿Has bebido suficiente agua?

—Una botella hace rato. No es nada —desestimó su preocupación, y para demostrarle que se encontraba en perfecto estado le echó un brazo sobre los hombros—. Debe ser la humedad. No se parece en nada a la de Magdeburg.

—Seh… Y mira mi cabello —se señaló Julia la cabeza y Gustav rió por las ondulaciones que no se encontraban antes ahí—. No preví que esto fuera a pasarme, así que mi única salvación es ir _au naturel_ y fingir que fue intencional.

—No se te ve mal —dijo Gustav tras inspeccionarla más de cerca—. Es diferente a lo que acostumbras, pero te sienta bien. No sé cuál es la obsesión de las mujeres por el cabello lacio, en serio.

Y de vuelta, ¡zaz!, un pinchazo en el corazón por la imagen de Georgie que de pronto plagó sus recuerdos. La misma Georgie a la que había que obligar a soltar su plancha para el cabello porque juraba y perjuraba que todavía le quedaba alguna onda escondida entre mechones.

Gustav tragó saliva e hizo lo que pudo para recuperar la compostura. —Uhm, ¿sabes? Ahora que te veo de cerca, tienes un poco quemado el rostro. Aquí y aquí —tocó a Julia en la frente y las mejillas, y ésta se apresuró a sacar de su bolso un espejo en el cual inspeccionarse.

—Mierda… —Maldijo entre dientes—. Tienes razón. Y eso que me apliqué bloqueador antes de salir de mi tienda de campaña. Creo que es buen momento para una segunda capa, y no soy la única…

—¿Uh?

—Tus hombros, pero también tu cuello y nuca.

—Oh, es que… Jo… —A regañadientes admitió Gustav que el aroma de su nuevo bloqueador le molestaba, y que esa mañana al salir sólo se había aplicado en el rostro, olvidando así el resto de sus áreas expuestas al sol—. Pero seguro que no pasa nada. Ya tengo toda la mañana bajo el sol, y no podrá ponerse peor por la tarde. Al fin y al cabo han pronosticado lluvia para la noche…

—Tú sabrás lo que haces, pero no vuelvas después arrepentido y llorando por las quemaduras… —Le previno Julia, y tras eso se reunieron con el resto del grupo para continuar con la segunda parte de los conciertos.

Conforme la música progresaba por el rango de sus gustos y preferencias, Gustav se distrajo de su entorno y se concentró en la estridencia del sonido y la fuerza con la que los instrumentos se conjugaban entre sí hasta dominar la energía entre el público. Si bien no eran bandas que Gustav conociera de antemano, eso no le impidió tomar nota de los nombres bajo los que se presentaban y comprometerse a buscarlos después.

Ya cerca de las ocho y a escasa media hora de que la última banda subiera al escenario principal, Julia le dijo al oído que se retiraba porque no se sentía del todo bien, y Gustav optó por acompañarla, más preocupado por su bienestar que por presenciar el cierre para aquella serie de conciertos.

Tomados de la mano, regresaron al campamento, y fue entonces cuando Julia se dejó caer en una de las sillas plegables que traían consigo y confesó sentirte peor de lo que había admitido antes.

—Siento la lengua hinchada, ugh, y daría lo que fuera por un buen baño en agua helada.

—Ten, Juli —le dio una amiga suya una toalla pequeña empapada en agua fresca y ésta se la colocó en la frente—. Necesitas refrescarte y beber líquidos.

Presto para la acción, Gustav se las arregló para conseguir limones, agua y sal, y prepararle una limonada que le indicó ingerir poco a poco para no acabar vomitándola.

Acabadas las festividades del día, se reunieron en torno a la hoguera del campamento, y Gustav estuvo atento a que Julia consumiera abundantes rebanadas de la sandía que habían llevado consigo, además de mantenerle lleno el vaso con la limonada de la cual él también bebió por sentirse bajo los efectos del clima.

Bajado el estrés, llegó el momento de quejarse de la quemazón que sentía sobre todo en los brazos y en la nuca. Gustav se tanteó el área afectada con los dedos y siseó cuando el dolor de presionarse unas cuantas ampollas le reclamó por su descuido en no tomar precauciones contra el sol.

—Deberías de ponerte un poco de hielo —le dijo la misma amiga de Julia que antes se había encargado de atenderla a ella.

—Sabes bastante del tema.

—Eso es porque soy enfermera titulada y trabajé en un centro de salud cercano a la playa. He visto cosas peores que un par de quemaduras, golpes de calor e insolaciones, pero no por eso se convierten en riesgos menores. Y si quieres mi consejo médico, no deberías de reventarte las ampollas —le dijo por último—, aunque un poco de hielo te ayudaría.

—No sé… —Hesitó Gustav—. Hasta el roce de la camiseta me está matando.

—No le hagas caso —intervino Julia—, es hombre, y ellos no saben lidiar con un poco de dolor para evitar un gran dolor. ¿Puedes traerle hielo en este pañuelo?

—Claro. Ahora vengo.

A pesar de sus reticencias, Gustav no tuvo de otra más que sacarse la camiseta y aceptar un puñado de hielo dentro de una bolsa de plástico que después envolvieron en el pañuelo y que mientras duró fue Julia quien se encargó de colocársela por las áreas dañadas, alternando los lugares cada pocos minutos para no empeorar su estado actual.

—Jo, qué horror —se lamentó ella más tarde, cuando la hielera con cerveza ya iba por la mitad y ellos dos estaban restringidos a evitarla para no empeorar su deshidratación—. Es la primera vez que me pasa esto. Y seguro que ahora ya no querrás acompañarnos la semana entrante.

—Nah —denegó Gustav—. Me he divertido mucho, en serio. Sólo tendré que aprender mi lección y llevar conmigo una botella de bloqueador solar a dondequiera que vaya. Lo único que pido es que estas ampollas no dejen marcas. Sería horrible si así fuera.

—Con suerte y no… —Levantó Julia la bolsa con hielo y le tocó una de las ampollas—. Evita reventarlas y se secarán solas. Contra la muda de piel que seguro vas a sufrir no conozco otro remedio que miel y azúcar.

—¿A cucharadas?

Julia se rió. —Más bien como exfoliante.

—Oh, pues vaya…

La noche progresó como el sábado anterior, con ellos reunidos en torno al fuego y conversando, asando un par de embutidos y bebiendo hasta el hartazgo. Aunque en el caso de Gustav y Julia este último punto se modificó al grado de ser los únicos sobrios del grupo, y también los primeros en retirarse a sus tiendas de campaña a pasar la noche.

Gustav se sentía igual que en un viaje muchos años atrás que había hecho con su familia, en donde tras largas horas de nadar en el mar y jugar en la arena a formar castillos que las olas no tardaban en derruir acabó con fiebre y un color rojo langosta en la piel que lo hizo pasar la peor noche de su vida. Claro que por aquel entonces tendría menos de diez años y su madre se había mortificado cuando al revisar el termómetro vio que su temperatura se acercaba a los 39ºC, a lo que su padre sugirió en bañarlo en la tina del hotel y santo remedio, pero la sensación de desvalimiento era la misma, y de poder tener un deseo, habría pedido por los cuidados que su madre le prodigaba cuando estaba enfermo, o en su defecto los de Georgie, quien tras tantos meses codo con codo también había lidiado con él en sus peores momentos y sabía cómo tratarlo.

—Presiento que mañana me costará horrores y toda mi reserva de voluntad el levantarme, pero en fin… Buenas noches —se despidió Julia en la entrada de su tienda de campaña, y Gustav le correspondió con una despedida similar.

Recorriendo los metros que lo separaban de su propio espacio, Gustav arrastró los pies por el camino mientras contemplaba el cielo vacuo de estrellas, mas no de rayos que de vez en cuando cruzaban su campo de visión de un lado a otro. La tormenta, si es que el viento la arrastraba hasta el claro donde se encontraban, sería un cierre con listón de color negro funesto para su condición física, y Gustav no abrigó esperanzas de amanecer seco.

Entrando en su tienda de campaña y cerrando la cremallera para asegurar que su privacidad fuera completa, Gustav se despojó de su camiseta y se cambió los pantaloncillos tipo cargo por otros de algodón que constituirían su única prenda de pijama. Al diablo con la pieza superior, porque según comprobó el recostarse sobre su bolsa de dormir, el roce con otras superficies, así fuera una tela suave, le hacía gemir de dolor.

—Ouch —exhaló contra su almohada, incómodo sin importar la postura en la que se acomodara. Sus hombros, si bien eran el área más afectada, no le molestaban mientras yacía sobre su estómago, pero la piel de la nuca era otro caso completamente diferente, y hasta el más mínimo roce le desagradaba.

Aburrido porque el sueño lo evadía, Gustav sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de sus pantaloncillos y puso el reproductor a sonar con música de los Red Hot Chili Peppers, que sin llegar a ser del todo de su agrado, sí tenían una excelente colección de canciones a las que últimamente se había hecho fan.

Buscando un acomodo mejor para paliar miseria, Gustav se situó la almohada doblada en dos bajo el pecho, y de esta manera tuvo oportunidad de inclinar la cabeza al frente sin sofocarse, logrando así una postura en la que por primera vez en muchas horas podía distraerse de sus quemaduras.

Así habría de quedarse dormido de no ser porque el ruido de pisadas a las afueras de su tienda lo alertó, e igual que una semana atrás, se preparó para la entrada de un intruso.

Al abrirse la cremallera entró una ráfaga de viento que a pesar del calor del día a esas horas se había convertido en una onda helada y le erizó la piel expuesta.

—Uhmmm… —Una voz que él bien recordaba sin problemas carraspeó—. ¿Gustav?

—Sí, soy yo.

—Ya, pero eso me lo dijeron en las últimas dos tiendas que he visitado. Tú, erm, ¿me recuerdas?

—Bianca —dijo el baterista, y escuchó una exhalación de alivio total.

—Phew, pensé que no te volvería a encontrar.

—Pues a riesgo de sonar grosero… Llegaste en un mal momento.

—Oh. —Bianca avanzó a gatas en el reducido espacio de la tienda y se topó con sus piernas extendidas—. ¿Te estabas, ya sabes, masturbando? ¿Es eso?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Se carcajeó Gustav y los espasmos lo hicieron gemir de dolor—. Ough…

—Déjame adivino: Estas peor que un pollo rostizado.

—¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

—Lo mismo le pasó a uno de mis amigos. Se quitó la camiseta por el calor y ahora se está lamentando frente a la fogata porque siente la piel tirante. El muy idiota olvidó el bloqueador, así que es justo decir que se lo tiene merecido por descuidado, ¿no?

—Me cuesta no simpatizar con él dada mi situación actual… —Masculló Gustav—. Soy de Magdeburg, uhm, y allá no tenemos esta clase de sol. Un error lo comete cualquiera.

—Conque Magdeburg, ¿eh? Yo igual, y la verdad es que también me bronceé de más. En el rostro sobre todo, ¿y tú?

—La nuca, los hombros. Se me han formado ampollas.

—Mierda…

—Exactamente.

—Tengo un gel de aloe vera en mi maletín de viaje, erm, no sé si te interese. No tiene alcohol ni nada por el estilo. Es refrescante, y te aliviará un poco.

—Valdría la pena intentarlo —murmuró Gustav, que desde su posición no estaba como para oponerse a nada.

—No digas más. Vuelvo en un minuto.

Abriendo la cremallera de vuelta, Bianca se alejó a medio trote, dejando a Gustav con una extraña sensación de vulnerabilidad. Después de todo, ¿qué sabía de Bianca sino un poco de sus gustos musicales y desde medio minuto atrás que vivían en la misma ciudad? Por el resto eran virtualmente desconocidos, al grado en que no reconocería su rostro entre una multitud, y el mismo caso aplicaba para ella. Pero antes de que la desconfianza que habitaba en él desde siempre se manifestara, Bianca estaba de vuelta y volvió a cerrar la tienda.

—Brrr… —Titiritó, gateando hasta Gustav—. No vas a creerlo. Afuera estamos a 10ºC ó algo así. Menos mal que traje conmigo una sudadera o lo habría pasado fatal durante la noche.

—¿Crees que llueva?

—Claro que sí. Hay relámpagos por doquier, y las nubes ya están sobre nosotros. Tus amigos no tardarán en recoger sus cosas e irse a refugiar bajo techo de la lluvia. Ah sí, y aquí está el aloe vera —le presentó un envase cilíndrico y lleno hasta la mitad—. ¿Puedes aplicártelo tú mismo o…? —Dejó la sugerencia flotando entre los dos, y Gustav se decantó por lo que le era más sencillo.

—No me podría untar nada ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. Uhm, ¿podrías…?

—Ok —asintió ella, y Gustav la escuchó maniobrarse entre el techo bajo y los objetos que yacían aquí y allá.

—Mis manos están heladas y el gel también, lo siento de antemano —murmuró ella, y segundos después sus advertencias cobraron razón cuando Gustav sintió el toque de sus dedos congelados como carámbanos tocarlo en medio de la espalda y proseguir de ahí un camino hacia su nuca y luego a sus hombros.

—Ah-Ah… —Gimió Gustav cuando su piel ardiente se topó con el frescor del aloe vera y la sustancia entró en acción al tratar sus quemaduras—. OhporDiosss…

—Aguanta un poco más. Es desagradable al inicio, pero después mejora —murmuró Bianca, reacomodando sus piernas hasta que éstas rozaron el costado de Gustav—. Voy a… Sí, arderá un poco pero se pasa rápido.

Como si le estuvieran dando una friega con alcohol, Gustav soportó estoico lo más que pudo, a la espera de que el dolor continuara creciendo exponencialmente, pero en su lugar el aloe vera fungió como alivio, y los dedos de Bianca sobre su piel contribuyeron a que la tensión en su espalda disminuyera hasta casi desaparecer.

—Esto no es mágico —dijo ella recorriendo con lentitud su piel herida—, mañana seguro que amaneces del color de un camarón hervido e igual de listo para que te arranquen la cáscara, pero al menos podrás moverte sin sentir que te han pegado una tira de cinta gris por todo el cuerpo.

—Aun así —suspiró Gustav—, es mil veces mejor de lo que me temía. Ya hasta me había imaginado que tendría que dormir sentado o algo así.

—Nah, ahora estarás bien… —Los movimientos de Bianca sobre su espalda cobraron confianza, y pronto su toque se había extendido a otras áreas aledañas—. ¿Quieres que continue?

Debatiéndose entre el sí y el no, Gustav razonó que habría más que simple egoísmo si aceptaba su propuesta; después de todo, Bianca le estaba demostrando un interés más allá del platónico al sugerir que podría seguir con su masaje incluso si ya no era con fines terapéuticos, así que Gustav se demoró unos segundos en responder.

—Si no es mucha molestia…

—Qué va.

Bajando por su espalda, Bianca utilizó un poco más de aloe vera para refrescarle otras áreas que también habían sufrido los estragos del clima, y que incluso sin llegar al nivel de daño que los hombros o la nuca de Gustav, también se le habían resentido. El baterista exhaló con satisfacción cuando Bianca le trabajó sobre algunos de los nudos musculares más pronunciados, y rió entre dientes cuando sus esfuerzos dieron frutos.

—Dime si te estoy presionando muy fuerte —le indicó Bianca al hacer uso de todo su peso e apoyar ambas palmas sobre la zona lumbar de Gustav y aplastar hasta que los huesos cedieran en una serie de placenteros chasquidos que le arrancaron a éste una cadena de gemidos casi eróticos.

—Uh, no, para nada, tú-… Uh… Tú sigue.

Bianca lo atendió por espacio de un cuarto de hora hasta que sus brazos comenzaron a protestar por el cansancio y tuvo que ponerle una pausa a sus atenciones. Agradecido por su dedicación, Gustav le prometió invitarla a desayunar en la mañana, y así fue como se enteró que el grupo de Bianca partiría al amanecer y no estarían presentes para escuchar la tanda de conciertos que se presentarían en el cierre.

—Fue un voto por mayoría. Yo habría preferido quedarme, pero son mis amigos y es suyo el vehículo en el que vinimos, así que me tocó aguantar.

Reacomodándose dentro del reducido espacio de la tienda, se sentaron frente a frente con las piernas cruzadas y tratando de adivinar las formas del otro en la oscuridad.

El sábado anterior la oscuridad había jugado en contra de Gustav, y esta semana estaba en el mismo predicamento. Por más que se esforzaba en enfocar la vista y que Bianca se encontraba a escasos cincuenta centímetros de él, lo único que podía discernir en la penumbra era el contorno de su rostro y el brillo de sus globos oculares.

—Hemos progresado —dijo Bianca de pronto—. La semana pasada estabas en pijama, y ahora sin camiseta… Si hay una tercera vez seguro que te encontraré en calzoncillos, ¿eh?

—O desnudo —bromeó Gustav, y Bianca se carcajeó.

—Es bueno tener una advertencia, así estaré prevenida para el peor caso posible. —Apoyando la mano en su rodilla, Bianca cambió de tono—. Hablando en serio, me alegra haberte encontrado aquí una segunda vez. Después de que me fui a mi tienda de campaña la semana pasada apenas si pude dormir, y me pasé la mañana del domingo inspeccionando a cada hombre con el que me topaba y preguntándome si no eras tú. Casi me temía que fuera un encuentro de una ocasión, pero entonces reconocí a uno de tus amigos de la vez pasada y supe que había una oportunidad si me esforzaba.

—Si para esas vamos… —Gustav apoyó su mano sobre la de ella—. Yo también sentía curiosidad de si nos volveríamos a topar. Alemania no es pequeña, apenas conocíamos nuestros nombres, mucho menos nuestra apariencia física, y además, es mi primer verano asistiendo a estos festivales. La probabilidad de volvernos a encontrar era minúscula.

—Las teníamos todas en nuestra contra y para perder, pero el destino marcó que fuera diferente —dijo Bianca, y la inflexión con la que lo hizo le reveló a Gustav más de lo que ella habría deseado—. En fin… Vine aquí sin un objetivo en concreto, y ahora dudo poder marcharme pronto.

Con la garganta seca, Gustav preguntó por qué.

—¿No lo escuchas? —Señaló Bianca lo obvio, y entonces Gustav captó el inequívoco sonido de la lluvia al caer y golpear su tienda de campaña. Apenas unas cuantas gotas, pero si su instinto no le fallaba (y rara vez era así), estaban por presenciar un aguacero digno de competir con el diluvio bíblico de Noé, y ello implicaría…

—¿Te apetece hacerme compañía? —La invitó Gustav—. Tengo unas barras de chocolate en mi maleta, y uhm…

—¿Condones? —Rellenó Bianca el espacio.

—No. Una bolsa de skittles.

—Entonces me quedo —dijo ella con soltura—. Al menos mientras escampa.

Justo entonces un relámpago cruzó el cielo, y en el microsegundo que iluminó todo a su alrededor, Gustav pudo apreciar las facciones de Bianca, que tal como temía él, eran preciosas e iban a juego con la personalidad a la que con tanta facilidad se había familiarizado.

—Wow, ya te vi —murmuró ella, a tiempo para un trueno que les hizo vibrar los tímpanos igual que lo había hecho horas atrás la música.

—Yo igual. Eres… tal como te había imaginado.

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

—No lo sé —contestó Gustav con franqueza—. Es… complicado. Ugh, perdona el cliché.

—No importa —le quitó Bianca hierro al asunto—. Hay tiempo.

—¿Tiempo para qué?

—Duh, para que me cuentes por qué es complicado. Eso si quieres…

Y porque a oscuras y bajo la protección del anonimato Gustav no consideró los riesgos de sus acciones, después de todo, ¿qué había de malo en confiarse de una total desconocida a la que seguro no volvería a toparse una tercera vez?, el baterista se humedeció los labios y farfulló lo primero que cruzó su mente.

—Soy alérgico a las frambuesas.

—Buena frase. En ese caso… Mi animal favorito son los gatos, aunque cualquier felino está bien.

Perdiendo la noción del tiempo, la noche y gran parte de la madrugada se les escurrió entre los dedos igual que la lluvia lo hacía por el toldo de la tienda de campaña sirviendo como melodía de fondo para su amistad, que como flor del desierto, se desarrolló a pasos de gigante.

 

—Oye, Gus… Uhm… —Aprovechando que estaban los dos a solas y acomodando las maletas en la parte trasera de la camioneta mientras los demás se turnaban en los sanitarios portátiles, Julia se lanzó con la pregunta que la venía carcomiendo desde rato atrás—. ¿Quién era esa chica que salió tan sigilosa de tu tienda de campaña en la madrugada?

Gustav se limpió el sudor con la manga de su camiseta para ganar un par de segundos, pero su cerebro no le fue de gran ayuda porque se quedó con la mente en blanco.

—Una amiga —dijo con cautela—. Se llama Bianca.

—¿La misma Bianca de la que me hablaste la semana pasada?

—Ajá…

—Ah, ok.

Dejándolo ahí mientras ella se unía a su grupo de amigas, Gustav hesitó entre detenerla y explicarle mejor la extraña situación en la que se había visto envuelto de nueva cuentao sólo permitir que se marchara sin más… Y ganó la segunda opción. Después de todo, ¿qué clase de historia era esa en que una desconocida se metía ebria a su tienda de campaña y se quedaba con él por horas? Y la continuación era igual de peculiar, con ellos dos charlando de mil y un temas porque la lluvia les había dado la oportunidad. Ni el propio Gustav entendía sus motivaciones para haber actuado con esa libertad de acción, y mucho menos podría explicárselo a Julia, así que con esa resignación fue que aceptó el trato de frialdad y silencio con el que ésta le castigó en el camino de regreso a su ciudad.

De vuelta en su departamento lo primero fue darse una ducha como Dios mandaba y como él tanto anhelaba, y al desnudarse e inspeccionar su cuerpo frente al espejo esbozó una mueca de desagrado al presenciar los daños que había sufrido en la piel.

Las ampollas se habían secado, y atrás habían quedado trozos de piel que asemejaban al cuero. En los hombros era peor que en la nuca, donde la extensión de epidermis dañada se arrugaba al menor movimiento y amenazaba con desprenderse al más ligero roce, y Gustav se preguntó si sería aconsejable lavarse con simple jabón o utilizar una esponja para el proceso de sanación.

Por tratarse del acontecimiento de mayor importancia por el que había pasado en semanas, Gustav se tomó una fotografía de espaldas y se la envió a Georgie con afán de romper así la ley de hielo que entre los dos se mantenía desde hacía casi una semana, y sus predicciones fueron acertadas cuando antes de los cinco minutos escuchó su teléfono notificarle que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

Secándose una mano con la toalla más cercana, Gustav cogió el móvil y leyó: “Ough… Eso se ve doloroso, y también asqueroso. ¿Qué te pasó”

“El sol” escribió él usando el pulgar. “Resulta que no era tan mi amigo como yo creía.”

Mientras se bañaba, escuchó tres veces más el tono de mensaje, por lo que se apresuró a lavarse el cabello, y con delicadeza tallar la piel de sus hombros y nuca que se desprendió como si se tratara de una capa extra y desechable. En el proceso, Gustav maldijo su piel blanca y tendencias a despellejarse antes que coger un buen bronceado, y para cuando terminó y se dio una segunda inspección frente al espejo comprobó al menos que no se veía peor que antes.

—Debe ser ese aloe vera… —Murmuró para sí, pues si bien sentía el área afectada tirante y caliente, tampoco era un dolor insoportable. Más bien una tirantez que se hacía presente cada vez que levantaba los brazos o giraba la cabeza, pero que mientras se mantuviera quieto era imperceptible.

Tras vestirse con un unos pantalones de deporte y prescindir de una camiseta para no exacerbar la irritación de su piel, Gustav se dirigió a la cocina, y mientras esperaba a que dos rebanadas de pan salieran de la tostadora, leyó los mensajes que Georgie le había mandado encadenados uno tras otro.

“Pensé que te habías quemado con agua. ¿Son esas ampollas?”

“¿Y qué tal el festival? ¿Te divertiste lo suficiente para que el cáncer de piel valiera la pena?”

“¿Me llamas o te llamo?”

Marcando su número, Gustav puso la llamada en altavoz y en lo que Georgie contestaba se dedicó a sacar del refrigerador los ingredientes para una tostada. Georgie contestó al segundo timbrazo, y se escuchaba sin aliento.

—¿Gus? Hey… —Jadeó y luego suspiró—. Perdona. Recién entré al departamento y las escaleras están demasiado empinadas para mi gusto. Robert dice que no debo descuidarme al pisar los escalones o me romperé el cuello, y creo que no está tan desencaminado con sus mórbidas advertencias.

—No pasa nada. ¿A dónde saliste? —Preguntó él, abriendo un cajón y extrayendo un cuchillo para untar.

—Oh, a una fonda. Quedé con un amigo de reunirnos para el desayuno, y en ese lugar preparan unos chilaquiles de infarto.

—Uhm… —Ante la mención de un amigo, en masculino, Gustav cuadró la espalda—. Qué bien…

—Es el hijo de un colega de Robert, está de visita por unas semanas, y como es más o menos de mi edad…

—Genial —masculló Gustav con un tono de voz que nada tenía que ver. Con excesiva fuerza hundió el cuchillo en el frasco de la mermelada, y al pasarlo por los panes, estos se aplastaron—. ¿Y cómo se llama?

—Henning. Es un buen chico, aunque este año cumple treinta y dos en diciembre, así que lo tomaría a mal si sabe que no lo tomo en serio como hombre hecho y derecho.

—Mmm… —Lanzando el cuchillo al fregadero, Gustav se lamentó de haber puesto el altavoz porque Georgie preguntó qué se había caído y él tuvo que improvisar una historia de cómo había golpeado algo con el codo—. Pues qué bien, al menos tienes con quién salir a pasear y disfrutar de tu tiempo libre.

—Sí, bueno… Es la primera vez que Henning visita México, y la verdad es que yo ya me desenvuelvo bien en el metro y conozco los sitios más populares. También he aprendido lo justo de español para salir del paso, así que no me va tan mal como guía turística. Justo ayer lo llevé a pasear al Castillo de Chapultepec, pero Henning no parecía tan interesado en conocer el lugar o su historia…

—Pues que bien —gruñó Gustav, apilando un pan sobre el otro y depositándolos en un plato.

—¿Y qué tal tú? —Buscó Georgie cambiar el derrotero de su conversación—. Además de freírte la espalda, quiero decir.

—Lo usual, supongo —se encogió éste de hombros por inercia y siseó cuando un ramalazo de dolor le recordó cuán mala idea era hacer eso mientras todavía le faltaba la capa externa de piel—. La música de esta semana fue todavía mejor que la de la pasada, de ahí que pasara más tiempo bajo el sol y me quemara. También cayó un aguacero, pero eso ya tarde y cuando estábamos en las tiendas de campaña, y… —Se paró, y Georgie notó el cambio en esa pausa.

—Deduzco que la chica misteriosa de antes se volvió a presentar, ¿a que sí?

Gustav exhaló. —Estás en lo correcto.

Moviendo el teléfono a la mesa, Gustav tomó asiento y le dio un mordisco a su tentempié.

—De hecho fue ella quien me salvó el pellejo, literalmente, cuando me untó aloe vera en las quemaduras. Al principio quemaba peor, y era un ardor como cuando te ponen alcohol en una herida, pero al cabo de unos segundos estaba mejor. Claro que no evitó que en la ducha mudara de piel como serpiente, pero al menos sirvió para hacer más llevadera la noche.

—¿Y de vuelta volvió a quedarse contigo? Er… —Georgie carraspeó y rearticuló su pregunta—. ¿En tu tienda de campaña y eso?

Dejando su pan sobre el plato, Gustav procedió a narrarle bien los acontecimientos, desde su penosa postura bocabajo sobre la bolsa de dormir, pasando por la visita de Bianca, el masaje, y las largas horas que se habían quedado despiertos charlando de mil y un temas diferentes, hasta finalizar con la despedida que se dio ya de madrugada cuando la lluvia amainó lo suficiente como para permitirle a Bianca regresar a su campamento.

—¿Y hay planes de volverse a encontrar en un tercer festival o… quizá en Magdeburg? —Adivinó Georgie, y Gustav suspiró.

—Eso es improbable. De hecho… Algo dijo ella de que si nos topamos una tercera vez entonces me invitará a salir. Pero quién sabe… Julia mencionó algo de no ir este fin de semana entrante al festival porque tiene un compromiso familiar al que no puede faltar, y sin ella no me siento tan cómodo de unirme al grupo. Son sus amigos, no míos, después de todo.

—Pero todavía hay un cuarto festival, ¿no? —Corroboró Georgie la información que tenía, y Gustav se lo confirmó con un escueto ‘sí’.

Limpiándose la comisura de la boca de migajas con la lengua, Gustav experimentó un cambio de humor apenas perceptible y a la vez significativo en el que una pequeña llama que brillaba en su interior por Bianca se vio amenazada por un soplo de brisa pero se mantuvo encendida.

—Así que, uhm —dijo Georgie cuando Gustav dio muestras de permanecer callado si no era ella quien lo sacara de su mutismo—, ¿qué planes tienes para la siguiente semana?

Adoptando un tópico banal y cotidiano procedieron a ignorar algo que en el transcurso de los próximos meses cobraría un valor inconmensurable. En el caso de Gustav, Bianca; y en el de Georgie, Henning… Pero de momento ninguno de los dos lo sospechaba siquiera, y ahí estaba su error.

Después sería tarde para los arrepentimientos.

 

Gustav ya se había resignado a un fin de semana en casa y con el ruido de fondo del televisor como única compañía cuando Dov le envió un mensaje preguntándole a qué horas pasaba por él. Si bien el nerviosismo de unirse al grupo sin Julia le cohibía un poco por su falta de trato social y tendencias introvertidas, Gustav acabó por decidirse a ir, que después de todo había hecho buenas migas con la mayoría, y en ningún momento se había sentido como un intruso. Al contrario, los amigos de Julia se habían esforzado en incluirlo en sus actividades, a la vez que respetaban su deseo de no ser agobiado con charla insulsa, y con ello en mente fue que confirmó una hora y un sitio en común para abordar la camioneta de Dov.

Sin Julia para su tercer festival, Gustav se vio sentado durante el viaje en medio de Anne Marie y Anne Katrine, que ahí donde compartían el primer nombre y por lo tanto tenían que hacer uso del segundo para diferenciarse, no podían ser más opuestas la una de la otra. Mientras que Anne Marie era pequeña, regordeta, morena y con los ojos de color avellana, Anne Katrine era alta, delgada, casi tan pálida como él y con unos írises de color tan claro como el cielo despejado. A pesar de ello, eran las mejores amigas, y se tomaron como labor el cuidar de Gustav en ausencia de Julia.

Revisando en el mapa a qué distancia se encontraban de Magdeburg, Gustav se llevó un chasco al comprobar que era la locación más cercana a la que hubieran asistido, y ello se desinflaron un poco las ilusiones que lo mantenían al borde del asiento de volverse a topar una tercera vez con Bianca.

Según lo que se había repetido él durante la última semana, no había nada ahí más que una amistad poco ortodoxa, pero no por ello menos valiosa, en la que dos personas que por casualidad eran del sexo opuesto tenían intereses en común. Y vaya que sí tenían similitudes, puesto que ambos eran fanáticos del séptimo arte, la cerveza y el pan alemán, salir a correr temprano en la mañana, y otras tantas actividades y aficiones que los habían hecho sentirse conectados en más de un nivel.

A la par de ello había desechado Gustav ese cosquilleo en el estómago que le producía su cercanía, y lo justificaba bajo las bases de la amistad a la que durante tantos años se había visto privado al crecer. Que Bianca fuera una preciosidad según su parecer poco o nada influía en la honestidad de sus sentimientos por ella. Precisamente era eso lo que había querido explicarle a Georgie durante los últimos días, pero la bajista siempre se las arreglaba para guiar su conversación a otros temas, que por desgracia incluían más y más a Henning, con quien Georgie salía a diario a recorrer la ciudad y con quien al parecer se llevaba de mil maravillas.

Afirmar que estaba celoso era quedarse corto, pero Gustav ya había hecho las paces con su inhabilidad para controlar hechos que estaban más allá de su alcance y poder, así que vivía aferrado a la certeza cada vez más endeble de que una vez que Georgie volviera a Alemania podrían ellos dos hacer las paces como era debido y continuar justo donde habían pausado su relación.

La única vez que había logrado expresarle a Georgie sus planes al respecto, ésta se había quedado callada durante un largo y angustioso momento al que después desechó murmurando que tenía que despedirse porque estaba ocupada. Su siguiente llamada no había hecho mención alguna de ese instante, y con malestar generalizado Gustav había acabado por aceptarlo con una resignación que sólo reservaba para ella.

Tras casi seis meses de separación, a ratos Gustav se sorprendía cuando el recuerdo de Georgie no era tan fuerte como antes, y lo que en el pasado era un dolor agudo sobre el corazón, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una punzada sorda de la que podía hacer caso omiso, cada vez con mejores resultados. No que por ello sus sentimientos por ella se fueran desvaneciendo, pero Gustav era el primero en admitir que la distancia y el tiempo tenían el efecto secundario del olvido. Georgie también había dado muestras de encontrarse mejor sin él, y aunque les pesara reconocerlo, la estancia de ella en México les había servido para dejar que las aguas retomaran a su cauce y analizar a fondo los planes a futuro que incluían al otro.

Para Gustav no había dudas en cuanto a sus intenciones, en las que planeaba pedirle a Georgie una tercera oportunidad y tan simple como soez, no cagarla de vuelta. Comprometerse a ello con el alma, porque hasta él comprendía que un cuarto, quinto o sexto intento sería fútil y perjudicial para su psique. De tratarse de alguien más que Georgie, Gustav ni siquiera habría considerado una segunda oportunidad, y mucho menos otorgaría una tercera a quien se lo pidiera, pero razonaba él que el primer intento por el cual habían pasado estaba destinado al fracaso por la cuestión de la edad y la inmadurez propia de los años que tenían por aquel entonces, y que la segunda vez había sido perfecta dentro de los cánones de la normalidad, pero que a la par habían tenido que lidiar con conflictos externos que escapaban de su rango de solución, y que ello había acabado por sepultar lo que tenían en las arenas del conflicto.

Una tercera vez, de hecho, un tercer intento que en realidad sería el primero bajo el esquema de libertad de pensamiento y acción por el cual no habían pasado antes, sería la ocasión perfecta para demostrarse que lo que tenían era real y valía la pena luchar por ello. O al menos era el estandarte que enarbolaba Gustav y con el que pretendía presentarse frente a Georgie cuando volviera en septiembre…

Sumido en aquellas reflexiones, Gustav no tardó en quedarse dormido con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y ronquidos silbilantes que una vez que llegaron a su destino le hicieron ganador de pullas sin malicia.

Su arribo coincidió con el atardecer, y Gustav no perdió tiempo en montar su tienda de campaña y prepararse para la apertura del festival, el cual se pronosticaba con récords de asistencia y un espectáculo de fuegos pirotécnicos. De la lista de bandas, Gustav conocía por lo menos a la mitad, así que dedujo que la concurrencia obedecía a esa causa, y no tardó el descampado en llenarse de campamentos similares al suyo.

—Vamos, Gus —se le prendieron las dos Anne, una de cada brazo y con sonrisas idénticas.

Unirse a la multitud que caminaba hacia el escenario central no fue el problema, sino horas después cuando al cierre de la primera jornada fue el turno de volver y entre el gentío les tomó más del doble del tiempo en localizar la base donde se habían asentado.

—No imaginé que el rap sería así —dijo Anne Marie cuando ya estaban de vuelta y de la hielera habían sacado tres latas de cerveza para reponerse del calor.

—Eso es porque han traído artistas buenos. Es una lástima que Bushido no vino. Habría sido el cierre de oro para el primer día de este festival.

Gustav torció la boca, y eso le acarreó tener que explicarse frente a sus dos amigas el desagrado que sentía por el rapero, quienes en conjunto insistieron en que debía de darle una segunda oportunidad a Bushido y a su música, pero Gustav se mantuvo en sus trece y no cedió ni un milímetro.

—Es que ese hombre es un pomposo patán —gruñó entre sorbos a su lata—. De su música no puedo opinar porque no es un género del que conozca, pero a él no lo trago.

Anne Marie intercambió una mirada cargada de significado con Anne Katrine.

—¿Y cuando dices que es un pomposo patán es porque…?

«Jo, aquí empieza», pensó Gustav, y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro. Había creído zafarse de tener que explicar que su profesión de músico baterista era más que depender de trabajos temporales a la espera de que su banda alcanzara un poco de fama, y hasta el momento lo había logrado sin problemas, pero al parecer su racha de buena suerte se había terminado aquí y ahora.

—Porque, ya saben —se acarició la nuca recién sanada con su mano libre—, así se ha comportado cada vez que me lo he topado.

—Lo dices como si hubiera sido así más de una vez —apuntó Anne Katrine.

—De hecho, pues sí… —Y para armarse de valor bebió otro trago de su cerveza—. Además ofendió a uno de mis amigos más cercanos con una guarrada, así que me cuesta pasarlo por alto. En lo que a mí concierne, ese tipo es un imbécil, y que su música me desagrade es sólo una coincidencia.

—Ni hablar —murmuró Anne Marie—. Todo se reduce a cuestión de gustos, ¿no?

—Eso debe ser… —Masculló Gustav, dispuesto a esforzarse para buscar un nuevo tema de conversación y así no tener que dar explicaciones de por qué conocía tan de cerca a Bushido—. Ah, pero después de hoy debo admitir que el rap ya no me parece tan malo. El chico que subió al escenario con una máscara de panda no estaba tan mal, creo.

—Oh, ¡ese era Cro! —Se les unió una tercera chica, que si Gustav mal no recordaba tenía un nombre con O, que sonaba como Olivia, o tal vez la versión anglisajona de Olive—. ¿A que es genial? Ha estado lanzando sus canciones gratis y participando en toda clase de festivales este verano. Estoy segura que alguna gran disquera no tardará en ficharlo y pronto sabremos más de él.

—Era bueno, sin duda —asintió Gustav, que de entre los cinco artistas que habían escuchado en las últimas tres horas, era el tal Cro el que había dejado en él una impresión más duradera, que a diferencia del resto de los raperos, Cro había combinado el género con unas trazas de pop, lo que a oídos de Gustav le concedía un toque diferente por encima de los demás. Para él que era una criatura negada al rap puro y con letras de venganzas callejeras y asesinatos a sangre fría, las melodías de Cro que versaban de amor, relax y diversión con tintes de humor en su ejecución, y en más de una ocasión se había atrapado Gustav en el acto de moverse al ritmo de la música, y no había sido el único.

Olinda, que resultó así llamarse la tercera chica, no perdió tiempo en unírseles para comentar la excelente apertura del festival y lanzar sus apuestas para los siguientes dos días. Así fue como se les fue gran parte de la noche, y a eso de las dos eran de los pocos en su campamento que seguían en pie y armando jarana.

Bajo la consigna de que al día siguiente tenían que levantarse temprano para ganar buenos lugares, los cuatro se despidieron en el área de las tiendas, y con ligereza recorrió Gustav los últimos metros que lo separaban de la suya para encontrarse ahí con una visita.

—Hey… —Lo saludó una chica a quien en un principio no supo deducir que hacía ahí, evidentemente esperando su retorno, pero bastó esa corta palabra para que el corazón le latiera desbocado.

—¿Bianca? —Preguntó sólo para corroborar, y ella sonrió, pasándose un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja y revelando un rostro tan bello como él imaginaba.

—Heme aquí —extendió ella los brazos a su alrededor—. Vine hace una hora con la esperanza de que estuvieras todavía despierto, pero vaya chasco me llevé cuando no te encontré adentro. Le pregunté a uno de tus amigos dónde estabas y me señaló tu paradero. No quise interrumpir tu conversación por si alguna de tus amigas era algo más que eso, así que…

—No, qué va —se apresuró Gustav a denegar, discretamente limpiándose la palma sudada de las manos contra su pantalón—. Sólo amigas.

—Ahhh —exclamó Bianca, trazando con la punta de su zapato una línea en el suelo—. Puesss… Es agradable por fin ver tu rostro. Eres atractivo.

Gustav parpadeó. —G-Gracias. Tú también.

—Y estaba pensando que después de todo no puede tratarse sólo de una casualidad tras otra que nos encontremos en estos festivales. Vale —admitió para sí—, que te he buscado estas últimas dos veces, pero aun así… Por alguna razón que sigo sin comprender nuestros campamentos acaban siempre por ser vecinos.

—¿En serio?

Bianca se acercó a él, y señalando un grupo de ocho o diez tiendas de campaña, hizo hincapié en una cuya toldo resaltaba por encima de las demás por su chillante color amarillo.

—Esa es la mía. Sé bienvenido a visitarme cuando te apetezca. Uhm, esta vez el chocolate lo invito yo.

Con Bianca tan cerca, Gustav no pudo evitar la tentación de oler su cabeza que le quedaba a la altura de la nariz y maravillarse por lo bien que olía. Había rastros de champú y algún otro producto para estilizar, pero igual que él, luego de un día sin pasar por la ducha y sudando bajo el calor del verano en un sitio atestado de otros tantos miles de invididuos en condiciones similares, era su aroma personal el que sobresalía, y el que dicho sea de paso le resultaba agradable a Gustav. Ya antes había llegado a esa conclusión mientras él y Bianca compartían el reducido espacio de su tienda de campaña, pero con una tercera confirmación quedó prendado, y tuvo que guardarse las manos en los bolsillos para no caer en la tentación de tocarla.

—Gustav…

—Bianca…

Interrumpiéndose mutuamente, lo que siguió fue una risa nerviosa que los hizo mirar al suelo a él y al cielo a ella.

—Tú primero —se repitieron una vez más, y la sincronía de sus frases los dejó todavía más exaltados.

—Va, lo diré y ya está —suspiró Bianca, y lo miró directo a los ojos—. Vine aquí hoy en lugar del sábado como había sido antes porque… Te quería invitar a pasar conmigo estos días del festival.

Gustav permaneció con la expresión en blanco y una leve tensión alrededor de la boca que para él era de asombro y para Bianca fue motivo de preocupación.

—Uhmmm… Sin presiones de nada, por supuesto; sólo si así quieres que sea —se apresuró a aclarar ella, pasando a rascarse un codo y a tirarse de la piel circundante—. Sólo pensé que sería divertido. Diferente a lo que ya-… Uh, sí, eso…

—¡Me encantaría! —Barbotó Gustav, que entre el riesgo de perder su oportunidad o quedar como un torpe, prefería lo segundo—. Estoy seguro que lo pasaremos genial y todo eso.

—Perfecto —recuperó Bianca su actitud relajada de siempre—. ¿Paso por ti a las ocho, nueve? Ya le eché el ojo a los puestos de comida y sé bien qué quiero desayunar, así que podemos ir juntos, a menos que prefieras cocinarte por ti mismo en esa fogata que han hecho tus amigos…

—Nah, por una vez estará bien que pase de huevos y tocino. Mis niveles de colesterol y mi corazón me lo agradecerán. ¿A las ocho treinta estará bien? Y después podemos ir a la apertura. No he comprobado cuáles bandas tocan hoy, pero estoy abierto a posibilidades.

—Sí, claro. Aquí estaré puntual. —Bianca se balanceó en sus pies, de punta a talón un par de veces hasta que se lanzó—. Cuenta como una cita, ¿verdad?

Gustav asintió, y al instante se inclinó Bianca hacia él y le depositó un suave beso en los labios. Apenas un roce, una fracción de segundo, pero bastó para que un bochorno le subiera desde el estómago al pecho como un volcán de lava haciendo erupción.

—Hasta mañana entonces. Duerme bien, Gustav.

—Igualmente… —Murmuró éste, observándola partir entre las sombras de las tiendas de campaña y la iluminación difusa de varias hogueras en los campamentos aledaños. Su cuerpo pequeño y delgado moviéndose con una ligereza que le daba la impresión de un hada saltarina y que canturreara para sí. Lo cual después de ese corto beso tal vez no era una idea tan descabellada.

Gustav sonrió, y llevándose el dedo índice a los labios, se tocó para cerciorarse que no había sido ninguna clase de alucinación. Pero no, la sensación perduraba, y muy a pesar de sus reticencias cuya principal causa de desasosiego incluían a Georgie, aquella muestra de interés romántico por parte de Bianca despertó en él reacciones que creía marchitas en su interior.

A un lado hizo la voz de su consciencia que le señaló el patrón que una vez más seguía, y en el que su atracción se basaba en la fuerza que había demostrado la otra persona para tomar las riendas y decidir por ambos. Por su cuenta, Gustav jamás la habría buscado ni la habría invitado a salir, mucho menos recalcando que era con intenciones más allá de lo platónicas, y no por falta de _ese_ interés de su parte, sino por la carencia de _ese_ otro.

—Y resulta que Franziska tiene razón y lo que me falta es espina… —Masculló para sí al aire de la noche, cruzándose de brazos y exhalando después un pesado suspiro.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, al recostarse en su bolsa de dormir lo invadió una calida emoción por lo que el día siguiente le deparaba, y con Bianca en mente (aunque con Georgie de trasfondo), no tardó en quedarse fuera del mundo.

 

—Si te confieso la verdad… —Empezó Bianca su diálogo cuando en la mañana se reunieron a las afueras de la tienda de campaña de Gustav y tomados de la mano se encaminaron a los puestos de comida que a pesar de la hora ya rebosaban de comensales—. Planeaba dejar nuestro encuentro como aventura de una vez, o de dos si es que eres un purista de las cuentas. Fue bastante gracioso como nos conocimos, ¿no?

—Ciertamente —asintió Gustav—. A quienes se los he contado les ha parecido de lo más fuera de lo común.

—Seh… Una de mis amigas que cree en la cábala y demás está convencida de que los astros se alinearon o algo así y que estábamos destinados a conocerlos. Lo cual es un bonito concepto, pero no es en lo que pensaba cuando a la mañana siguiente estaba lidiando con la peor resacaba de mi vida.

—Mismo caso para mí —rememoró Gustav la pesadilla de haber despertado ese domingo con la boca seca, la lengua hinchada, y un regusto a calcetín sudado del que no se deshizo ni lavándose los dientes tres veces—, por ambas causas…

—La verdad es que no planeaba buscarte esa segunda vez, pero reconocí a tu grupo de amigos y me dije ‘¡qué diablos!, vale la pena intentarlo’, y de paso me convencí que bastaría con pasar a saludar y ya está. Si la chispa que recordaba de la primera vez se había extinguido, me marcharía sin culpa.

—Pero luego me encontraste como camarón hervido… —Acotó Gustav desde su propia perspectiva.

—Exacto. Y sentí tal pena por ti que decidí quedarme unos minutos… Que tu espalda fuera ancha y musculosa a pesar de estar en carne viva por el sol nada tuvo que ver, lo juro —bromeó Bianca, y Gustav le dio un apretón a su mano—. Mi punto es que volví, y después no me apetecía marcharme…

—Esa tormenta jugó a tu favor. —Chasqueando la lengua, Gustav decidió ser honestó—. Jugó a nuestro favor. La verdad es que yo tampoco quería que te fueras.

Bianca bajó la cabeza, y durante los siguientes metros permaneció callada. —Me alegra escuchar eso, ¿sabes? Pero no quiero hablar de eso todavía para no salarlo.

—Ok, como prefieras —dijo Gustav, aceptando lo que saliera de ese día que planeaban pasar juntos.

Y juntos desayunaron entre charla amena en donde cada uno habló más de sí mismo y procedieron a las presentaciones de rigor para rellenar los huecos, desde ciudad de origen, cumpleaños y color favorito, hasta talla de zapato, pasatiempos y última vez que habían comido sushi; juntos también asistieron a la mayor parte de los conciertos de ese día, alternando pausas con los artistas y bandas que no les interesaban a los dos para en la sombra aplicarse bloqueador solar (entre risas), e hidratarse como era debido; y juntos, como era de esperarse, volvieron al campamento con la caída de la tarde y comentando lo espectacular de ese cielo que les había tocado compartir.

—Mi Nana siempre decía que cuando el reflejo de las nubes era de ese color, que mejor buscáramos refugio porque se avecinaba la tormenta —compartió Gustav aquel dato de información con Bianca y al instante ella captó su aprensión.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nana murió el mes pasado. Lo siento —carraspeó Gustav para corregir su repentina ronquera—. Éramos muy unidos con ella en la familia, y todavía me cuesta hablar de su persona en tiempo pasado.

—Sé a qué te refieres —murmuró Bianca, acomodando sus manos de tal como que sus dedos se entrelazaran—. Lo mismo me pasó cuando falleció mi abuelo Olaf. Se vuelve más fácil con el tiempo, aunque nunca se hace sencillo.

En la búsqueda de un área neutral donde no les molestaran, probaron primero en el campamento de Bianca con resultados duales, pues apenas presentarlo por nombre y como un amigo, varias chicas se abalanzaron con él a acosarlo con preguntas acerca de la veracidad en la historia que Bianca les había narrado de su primer y segundo encuentro. Para no dar la impresión de ser grosero, Gustav aceptó una de las cervezas que le ofrecieron, pero declinó el quedarse a cenar (a juzgar por el aroma, sandwiches de atún) y se llevó consigo a Bianca a su propio campamento, donde la curiosidad se mantuvo al límite porque Gustav había sido discreto al respecto, y las únicas que dieron muestra de interés fueron Anne Marie y Anne Katrine, quienes a pesar de todo leyeron bien la atmósfera y no los molestaron.

De haber asistido Julia, Gustav estaba seguro de que su situación habría sido por completo diferente, y con un aguijonazo de culpa, hizo las paces con el alivio que lo invadió cuando aquella noción terminó de asentarse.

—Luces pensativo —dijo Julia, los dos distanciados del grupo alrededor de la hoguera y compartiendo espacio en una manta que alguien había puesto ahí—. Y por la cara que pones no puede ser bueno.

—Algo así —respondió él, bebiendo de su cerveza y disfrutando del ambiente de camaradería que reinaba.

Sin pegas de ningún tipo los amigos de Julia habían aceptado a Bianca como una más del grupo y compartido con ella del contenido de su hielera. Gustav hasta había llegado a considerar que él contaba como amigo de ellos, y no sólo por su conexión con Julia, sino por la hospitalidad con la que los incluyeron en la improvisada cena de papas asadas y condimentadas con sal, pimienta, mantequilla y una lata de crema que pasó de mano en mano hasta quedar vacía.

—Esto es lo que me encanta de los festivales de música —comentó Bianca entre bocados, sosteniendo la papa en el aluminio en el que la había cocinado sobre las brasas, ajena al tizne de sus dedos y soplando sobre el vapor que emanaba—. Te obliga a ser creativo con muy pocos recursos, así que acabas comiendo un platillo gourmet de tres ingredientes o una porquería que te manda corriendo a los retretes portátiles. Sin punto medio.

—¿Y esto cuenta como…? —Dejó Gustav un espacio para que Bianca lo rellenara a su antojo.

—Por supuesto —sopló ella un trozo grande de papa demasiado caliente para comerse sin más—, de la primera categoría. Y la compañía es inigualable.

Gustav sonrió para sí. —Gracias, y lo mismo digo. Estaba…

—¿Nervioso?

—Eso es poco.

—¿Aterrorizado?

—Un poco menos que eso, sí. Temía no cumplir tus expectativas, que tal vez no fuera tan divertido de día como de noche o algo así.

—Al contrario —dijo Bianca con la boca llena de comida y cubriéndose con una servillleta de papel—. Ha sido lo que esperaba y más. De nueva cuenta me había mentalizado a aceptar como parte del destino la hipotética situación en donde simplemente no congeniábamos y ya está, cada quien por su camino y si te vuelvo a ver fingiré que no te conozco. Es que… Este es mi último festival, uhm, porque el lunes, es decir, pasado mañana empezaré un trabajo nuevo y me será imposible mantener este ritmo de viaje con desveladas incluidas. No quería irme sin despedirme de ti, y a la vez…

Gustav volteó a verla, y la intensidad con la que Bianca lo miraba le hizo comprender hacia dónde iban con esa conversación.

—¿Tienes novia, Gustav? —Preguntó Bianca sin tartamudeos o intranquilidad aparente.

«Técnicamente…», pensó Gustav, abrumado por sus experiencias con Georgie, lo que ella significaba para él y el embrollo en el que seguían metidos porque no sabían hacerlo diferente, que a pesar de todo seguía siendo un rotundo…

—No.

—Yo tampoco tengo novio —prosiguió Bianca—. Y me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo una vez que volvamos a Magdeburg. Al cine, a comer, a pasear, o incluso al autolavado, lo que tú prefieras. Eso si estás interesado…

Gustav parpadeó una, dos, tres veces antes de abrir la boca. —Me encantaría, pero no te puedo prometer que-…

—Shhh —lo tocó ella apoyando la mano sobre su rodilla—. No pido más de lo que ya hemos hecho antes. Seré honesta: Me gustas, y sería agradable escuchar que tú también a mí, pero si no es el caso estará bien de cualquier modo.

—Me gustas, es sólo que… —Aferrado a su política de honestidad, Gustav se debatió entre revelarle la verdad o la _verdad_ , cuya segunda versión incluía detalles que sólo le competían a un selecto grupo de amigos y allegados, así que por ello fue que se resignó a una versión condensada—. No hace mucho terminé una relación larga. Todavía siento que es pronto para conocer gente nueva. Al menos hacer un intento deliberado con esas intenciones, pero contigo ha sido fácil. En otras circunstancias… sin dudar te habría pedido yo primero el que saliéramos en Magdeburg.

—Hey, sin presiones… —Sonrió Bianca—. Lo que salga.

—Vale.

Disfrutando de su cena en una apacible silencio que no les resultó incómodo en lo más absoluto, Gustav se cuestionó el cómo procederían a partir de ahí, pero Bianca solucionó la incógnita al sugerir que todavía era temprano para separarse, así que Gustav la invitó a su tienda de campaña con la pretensa de compartir una barra de caramelo a modo de postre.

Una vez dentro, se ayudaron con la luz del móvil de Gustav para rebuscar en el maletín de viaje de Gustav y sacar el dulce, que con el calor del día se había derretido y pegado al empaque que lo contenía. De cualquier modo se lo comieron, y aunque para ello fue necesario lamerse los dedos y limpiarse las partes del rostro que se les habían embarrado en el proceso, no hubo sino risas contenidas por lo bobo de la situación.

—Mmm, qué no daría por un cigarrillo… —Murmuró Bianca, tendida de espaldas y con Gustav a un lado, sus manos entrelazadas de vuelta.

—Tengo una cajetilla de Malboro’s en algún lado —se ofreció Gustav, pero Bianca clarificó mejor sus intenciones.

—No de ese tipo de cigarrillo… No es que fume de _eso_ tan seguido, es que el ambiente de los festivales se presta para esa clase de diversión.

—Oh.

—¿Te desagrada?

—No.

—¿Pero no eres del tipo que fuma maría, uh?

—La verdad… no. —Gustav descruzó las piernas e invirtió las posiciones—. Mis padres me habrían matado si se enteran, sobre todo mamá, y aunque sí la probé un par de veces cuando estábamos de gira, uhm, llegué a la conclusión de que no era lo mío.

Bianca permaneció callada durante largos minutos antes de volver a hablar, y sin error en su predicción adivinó Gustav la causa.

—Vamos a ser francos el uno con el otro, ¿va? —Puso Bianca sus cartas sobre la mesa—. Sé quién eres. Lo confirmé del todo hoy, aunque lo sospechaba desde que oí a un par de chicas mencionar que en este campamento se encontraba Gustav Schäfer de Tokio Hotel. Y antes que nada quiero dejar claro que no me metí en tu tienda de campaña con intenciones de ser una groupie ni nada por el estilo. Sólo estaba ebria, y perdida; ebria perdida de hecho… Ahora di algo tú.

Gustav se mordió el labio inferior. —Bueno… La pregunta de rigor es si eres o eras una fan, pero creo que me has respondido ya.

—Jo, que me sé sus canciones que salieron en la radio. A mí me gusta toda clase de música, no tiene por qué ser diferente sólo porque acaparaban la atención en Europa al punto de la saciedad. Hasta creo poder reconocer a su vocalista, pero el resto… Ugh, suena horrible si lo cuento así.

—Nah, es interesante —dijo Gustav aliviado porque Bianca no era ninguna fan desquiciada ni tampoco una de tantas detractoras que odiaban porque eso era lo que estaba en boga en su nivel sociodemográfico—. Bill es nuestro vocalista, y a él siempre ha preferido la atención del público. Yo por mi parte me contento con el anonimato y el ocasional autógrafo o fotografía aquí y allá.

—Tan anónimo no puedes ser que has sido el tema de conversación en los tres festivales.

—¿Ah sí? —Exhalando entre dientes, el baterista acabó por encogerse de hombros—. Pues nunca me di cuenta.

—Me agrada esa sencillez de ti —dijo Bianca y apoyó su cabeza contra su brazo—. Es una de tus grandes cualidades, en serio.

Musitando un quedo ‘gracias’, Gustav permaneció quieto mientras Bianca procedía a jugar con sus dedos y a cambiar el tópico de su conversación a algo más ligero.

En total, permaneció a su lado hasta eso de las tres de la madrugada cuando el ruido en su campamento y en los que se encontraban a su alrededor disminuyó hasta sólo ser murmullos espaciados. Gustav se preguntó si sería apropiado sugerir que se quedara con él, sin dobles intenciones ni nada de eso, sólo por cómodidad a seguir envueltos en la misma frazada y en el medio abrazo en el que se habían acomodado, pero Bianca se incorporó, y a gatas salió al aire de la noche con intenciones de buscar su propia tienda de campaña y dormir las horas que le quedaban hasta la mañana.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció Gustav, y juntos recorrieron un corto trecho que no les tomó recorrer más de un par de minutos.

Parados frente a la estructura con toldo amarillo que hasta bajo la luz de la luna se destacaba entre las demás, Bianca fue quien de vuelta tomó la iniciativa, y parándose de puntitas, besó a Gustav en los labios, esta vez demorándose un poco más que antes y dejándolo a él con el deseo de más.

—Descansa… Mañana el desayuno lo invito yo —se despidió ella ya dentro de su tienda de campaña.

—Buenas noches —dijo Gustav, y emprendiendo la marcha de vuelta a su campamento se sintió caminar entre nubes.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Georgie no ocupó sus pensamientos mientras se acomodaba de lado con la almohada bajo su cabeza y sucumbía al sueño. En suplantación a la bajista, Bianca moró en su cabeza, y a ello obedeció la sonrisa entre labios con la que por fin concilió el sueño.

 

El domingo fue un día de gran expectación en el que ni Gustav ni Bianca asistieron a alguno de los conciertos con los que se iba a cerrar el festival. En su lugar se reunieron en el área de comida y trazaron planes para la siguiente semana. Bianca le compartió su número, así como su correo electrónico, y Gustav hizo lo mismo, que salvo por un pequeño tirón de aprensión por si éste caía en las manos equivocadas, le pareció lo correcto.

Con su equipaje listo y a punto de partir, compartieron un último abrazo, y de nueva cuenta Bianca lo besó, en esta ocasión con un atisbo de lengua, y al separarse cada uno por su lado prometiendo ponerse en contacto durante la semana, sus respectivos grupos los recibieron con bromas y silbidos de admiración.

—Tan serio y formal que te ves, y fuiste el único que consiguió un amor de verano como es debido —le chanceó Anne Katrine durante el trayecto, y Gustav hizo todo lo posible porque la sonrisa en sus labios no revelara más de lo debido.

De vuelta en Magdeburg y en su departamento, Gustav dejó sobre su buró el trozo de papel en el que Bianca había anotado su información, y así sin más volvió a quedar en segundo término cuando desde su bolsillo le vibró su móvil y al revisar en la pantalla un mensaje de Georgie transformó su expresión de alegría en algo que le superaba con creces por lo menos mil veces más.

“¿Ya de vuelta? ¿Qué tal te fue?”

Sin molestarse en desempacar o tomar antes una ducha, Gustav empezó a escribir su respuesta:

“Excelente. Esta vez no me tosté bajo el sol. ¿Qué tal tú?”

El resto del mundo pasó a segundo término hasta nuevo aviso.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
